Gundam Evangelion Purpose
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Thrust into a new world, a Gundam pilot must fight the seemingly alien threat to his new home. But sensing a conspiracy within Nerv, the people supposed to defend humanity, the pilot and his Gundam may just become Nerv's greatest enemy and the bonds he forms with the young and tormented Eva pilots may be the only hope humanity has. Fight together with Eva, sentient Gundam Purpose.
1. Into the new world

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Gundam

The Gundam Purpose and its pilot Gekido Kuzunagi however are mine though. Hey readers, some of you may be my followers, others of you might not be, to both groups this fic features my OC Gekido, a sometimes loved, sometimes hated Gundam pilot whom appears in Gundam Seed Purpose and Gundam Rise Purpose. This fic takes place during Gundam Rise Purpose, though some of the characters at the start of this fic might not actually appear in Rise, you'll have to keep reading that to find out. I originally had an intro that tied this fic into the Gundam Rise Purpose fic but after realising how confusing the references could be from a reviewer I stuck to simply using the UC era characters (for now) and revealing bits and pieces of Gekido's past as the story goes on.

Some OC mechs I've used in my Gundam stories have been provided by other authors on the sight whom based them on mechs from other anime (you guys know who you are :) so I became fascinated with the idea of the characters from my Gundam Purpose universe going into other animes. In this case its Evangelion, which while I'd always pick to watch a Gundam series over it, Evangelion is still something I enjoy and I felt the environment would be a good place for Gekido's anti-authority personality to flourish. Another idea I have which I might go into is Gundam Seed Purpose and Code Geass. Right now I'm doing Evangelion for fun, but still read and review and tell me what you thought of it.

The Evangelion universe I'm using is a mixture of the original and the rebuild, so I'm using the original Asuka, Asuka Soryu, Mari will feature in this and both aspects of the movie and the anime will appear, as well as some stuff from the Manga. Gekido is at his Rise Purpose state because I believed that that would be the best level of his maturity for surviving in a new world alone, the Purpose is also on the verge of gaining full sentience and it'll be it and Gekido's interactions with the Eva kids that decides what kind of 'person' it will become.

Anyway enough intro, onto the story.

* * *

Gundam Evangelion Purpose

Chapter 1: Into the new world/past

Deep space, in a place of infinite possibilities. Though it is still an era of civil unrest humanity can still find great peace through the fulfilment of work. Even a warship can be a place where colleagues enjoy the company of one another and the great fun that can come with doing what people do best. In the case of the crew of the Argama class vessel Trailblazer, what they did best was carrying out their usual duties, including combat drills.

"ENEMY ATTACK!"

"Don't rush me sir."

"THE ENEMY WONT STOP AND REST! GET THE MAIN GUNS ONLINE NOW! ALL PILOTS TO THEIR MOBILE SUITS!"

Captain James Redfield shook his head as his crewmembers fumbled at his commands. He held a gold pocket watch given to him by his father, the only expensive thing in his life. The captain had spent a career in the trenches making his way to the top through military discipline and hard work. The men and women under his command had his respect, but that didn't mean he wouldn't put them through drills. Young members of the CIC staff rapidly tapped their buttons against their consoles, causing the main guns and missile launchers of the Trailblazer to slide out of their hiding places. In the hanger pilots moved towards their machines, mechanical suits that stood on two legs, most at an average of 19.5 metres high. The Trailblazer had twelve mobile suits in all, thirteen if James counted the passenger.

The said passenger sat on the Trailblazer, even though it was a mobile suit it sat like any human being with its knees up. Its eyes seemingly gazed at the stars in the distance. James and every other member of the crew knew it to be a very special kind of suit. Unlike other suits it had two eyes and something of a mouth shape on its face. A V shaped ornament was on its helmet, called a V-fin, the defining feature of any suit to bear the name Gundam. It had grey armour, with red armour on its chest and patches of blue and gold armour across its shoulders and limbs. The Gundam also had a flight pack with straight wings and rocket boosters on them. It had attached to its arms two shields, both with an assortment of weapons on.

James referred to it as the passenger, every other crew member recognised it as the Gundam Purpose. Humanity had recently ended (though the term ended was debatable) its latest war; a conflict fought in space between the Earth Federation and the people of the space colony nations. The Purpose and its pilot had played vital roles in that war, fighting to end the corruption of both sides. After the war however Gekido Kuzunagi was on a very different mission. He sat inside the Purpose's cockpit, leaning with his arms folded behind his helmet. His flight suit was more like a suit of armour than the space suits his other fellow pilots wore. It consisted of a grey suit with red bands around his wrists, a red plate over his chest and shoulders, a grey mask was wrapped across the back of his head and his chin and the rest of his head was covered by a black glass dome.

"You know Gekido it would probably be great if you lent us a hand," a mechanic said over the radio.

"I'm not technically a crew member Astonage," Gekido said, huffing slightly.

"Thanks, I'll remember this when the Purpose needs fixing up," Astonaige muttered.

Gekido smirked underneath his helmet before his eyes focused on the direction the Purpose's head had turned to. Like his Gundam, Gekido took notice of some kind of light in the distance of space, near a debris field. He closed the Purpose's cockpit and gripped the controls. The Purpose rose from its sat position, the shroud on its shoulder fluttered as the thrusters on its back flared. James watched the Purpose fly away from the Trailblazer in confusion.

"Gekido, where are you going?" James asked.

"Have the crew monitor energy signatures on the starboard side, around that debris field a few clicks from us. I saw some kind of spatial disturbance, I'm gonna go and check it out," Gekido explained.

"We cant afford any delays Gekido!"

"This trip was about finding lost secrets in deep space right James? If so here's a mystery for us to solve, what kind of event looks like a layer of hexagons piled on top of one another," Gekido said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I'm going to check it out to confirm what it is," Gekido pushed the Purpose forward, transforming the Gundam into its flight mode.

"Wait for the Zeta team, White Unicorn prepare your squad for launch," James said over his radio.

Three pilots climbed into their respective machines. As the red, white and yellow Zetas prepared for launch the Purpose flew through the debris field, flying around pieces of rock and metal. Gekido narrowed his eye at the strange phenomenon-taking place in space. He made a few adjustments to the Purpose's sensors, focusing them on the strange hexagonal shapes that blinked like faulty lamps.

"James, I'm getting weird readings from this thing," Gekido said.

"What have you found?" James asked.

"The energy signature doesn't match any known, and I've seen a lot of types of energy," Gekido muttered.

"Maybe if we drop some probes in there we'll get a better reading of it," one of the crewmembers piped in, an Australian by the name of Victor.

"Sir, with the trailblazers propulsion system we could be at Gekido's position in a manner of minutes," the ships pilot Anton said.

Gekido raised his head as he noticed another strange reading. He adjusted his radio frequency and held both sides of his helmet, pushing the receivers against his ears.

"No way is that…a heartbeat?" he widened his eye as the hexagonal light stopped blinking and fully appeared in front of him.

The Hexagonal shapes began to run down, like too much paint on a canvas. The 'paints' swirled together and an overwhelming force began to flow through space, pulling in the debris. Gekido gripped the controls of the Purpose tightly and let out a yell as he felt his Gundam spin.

"TRAILBLAZER! DON'T COME HERE!" Gekido yelled.

The three Zetas transformed to mobile suit mode and watched in horror as the strange force sucked their comrade towards an unknown fate.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" James yelled.

"The anomaly has turned into a singularity," Anton said.

"Captain this is White Unicorn, I'm going to attempt to save Gekido," the pilot of the White Zeta said.

"Red Snake here, I've calculated the singularity's area of effect, the Purpose's thrusters wont be enough to get out of there," the pilot of the red zeta sent out diagrams of the singularity and her calculations to both the ship and her fellow pilots.

"Its no good, he'll never make it," Grey Wolf said.

"Look!" White Unicorn pointed to the debris field.

The crew of the trailblazer watched as a yellow beam sliced through pieces of debris. Gekido flew through the debris field, using his beam sabre to slash any piece of debris that got in his way. He reached out with his hand, attempting to grab the White Zeta's hand. Suddenly, the singularity flashed and the pull force increased, effectively yanking the Purpose back.

"GEKIDO!" the White Zeta pilot yelled.

He fired his grappling wire, magnetising it to the Purpose's shoulder. Gekido bounced forward on his seat from the whiplash. Grey Wolf then fired his grappling cable into the White Zeta's back and began flying backwards, or at least trying to. It was a giant game of tug of war between two forces, one human, another otherworldly.

"Get a camera on that singularity, I want to see what's inside that black hole," James said.

Red Snake drew her Zeta in slightly closer. She used the scope of her rifle to zoom in on the singularity. Her eyes widened as she saw two bright red slits appear before her. She gripped the sides of her head and screamed.

"YURII!" White Unicorn yelled.

Gekido grit his teeth together as he looked at the three Zetas. His hand shook and his heart thumped against his ribs.

"NO! GET THEM AWAY! GET THEIR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Yurii screamed.

"Get her out of there, whatever is in that portal is reacting to Yurii's new type senses," Gekido said.

"We can't just abandon you," White Unicorn said.

"The Zetas don't have enough thrust to get out of the singularity's area of effect, I don't want to leave Gekido either but we need to make a choice now, him or the rest of us," Grey Wolf explained.

"Disconnect your cable and get Yurii, do it now," Gekido growled.

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE MONSTER GO AWAY!"

The White Zeta pilot grit his teeth together. He fired his second grappling cable, connecting it to the red zeta and began using his thrusters to pull both suits. Gekido grit his teeth together. He suddenly ignited his beam sabre.

"Damn you Ray, LET ME GO!" he yelled.

He sliced the cable, causing the three zetas to roll backwards as he was pulled towards the singularity.

"NO!" White Unicorn yelled.

Gekido let out a yell as his Gundam's eyes shined brightly. If his end was coming then he would face it head on, without dragging others down. His left eye began glowing red as he roared. The Purpose raised its sabre before it was consumed by the singularity. Suddenly, the singularity faded and the three Zetas floated through space in absolute shock. White Unicorn removed his helmet, revealing his brown hair and blue eyes. Yurii removed her own helmet, letting the sweat fly off of her purple hair.

"No…" the commander of the Zeta team lowered his head before looking out at space. "GEKIDO!"

* * *

**Two months ago**

He lifted the bottle to his mouth, tilting the liquid down his throat. Many at the bar were surprised that he was on his first bottle when he had been at the bar for an hour. In truth, he didn't have the money to waste on getting drunk and he didn't like the feeling anyway. The Idolo colony was a good place to remain anonymous without anyone bothering you. If you had a past in the military no one judged you, because they all stayed out of your way. That was how the colony was on the surface, cooperative with the Earth federation military forces that occasionally dropped by to investigate the colony, and ensure that they were gaining the majority percentage of the minerals they mined. Underneath the smiles and the pleasantries though, the business owners of the colony supported the Anti Earth Union Group and did what they could to protect their sympathisers. So they naturally avoided him, understanding that he preferred to remain anonymous. He also understood that if the Titans did ever threaten the colony, they would use him, the anti-social and suspicious character who only ever paid with cash to be the scapegoat, 'he's the terrorist causing trouble officer'. He didn't blame them for it, they wanted to keep safe, but fight for their freedom however they could. His time on the colony would be short though, another few days of work at the docks and he would collect his cash and move on, onto another colony and another disguise.

His eyes were naturally blue, but the right was a synthetic replacement, his black hair had also been dyed from his original colour. He wore a pair of black cargo trousers with black boots, a grey muscle shirt, with three quarter length sleeves showed the tremendously good shape he was in. Everything else on the other hand, his slouched posture and the shadow from an old beard showed that he had little care for his appearance, he just didn't want people recognising him. He heard the chirp of the bell behind him and tightened his grip on his bottle. As cautiously and subtly as he could he turned his head to identify the new customers. Correction customer, there was only one man and upon noting his features, he immediately turned his head away.

'Damn it,' he cursed.

The new entry didn't have a military uniform and he made a bit too much of an effort to remain anonymous. He had long blonde hair and wore a pair of thick-framed sunglasses, the kind that covered his eyes. A man with dark sunglasses walking into a bar for the anonymous, Gekido could have sworn that that was the beginning of every anime plot that introduced a badass military character.

"Nice place huh?" the man with the dark sunglasses asked, taking a seat next to Gekido.

"It's a shit hole really, the juke box is broken," Gekido countered, though he knew what the man was really asking.

'A good place to disappear right?' Gekido thought as the man raised his finger to the barkeeper.

"A beer please, the jukebox isn't bad, it only plays 'fly me to the moon'," the man said.

"That's why I broke it, lieutenant," Gekido said.

"When did we last see each other Mr Hunter? The Build colony right?"

"You've got it wrong pal, I'm Mr Reacher," the young man grinned.

"You'd have to do better than that, some people still read those books you know, a drifter who calls himself Reacher is a bit of a cliché too."

"Then lets cut the bullshit then, Quattro Bajeena," Gekido growled, turning to the man.

Quattro Bajeena removed his sunglasses and looked Gekido in the eyes. To Quattro's credit he didn't flinch under Gekido's fierce gaze. He instead reached into his coat and placed a file on the bar; giving Gekido a view of an Argamma class ship and several Gundam blue prints. Gekido finished his beer and huffed at the designs.

"Oh yeah, your search for mystery, tell me why exactly would you ask me to take part in a deep space survey mission?" Gekido asked.

"Because you're just as in the dark about your past as humanity is about space," Quattro said as he put his sunglasses on.

"What past exactly?" bitterness dripped from Gekido's mouth.

"Exactly, you keep a book with blank pages with you as a symbol that you have no past, are you an artificial being? A genetically enhanced being with his memories altered? A cyborg? Mercenary? Hero? Private investigator? What is the path you seek Gekido Jaeger?" Quattro asked.

"And what do you seek? Freedom? Independence? Domination? A chance to get revenge on the Earth? Or a world where both space and Earth live as one? Like anyone on your side will ever want that, after all the Earth has done, I wont be drawn into your fight, into a war where both sides just want to dominate the other," Gekido explained.

"You mean a war where both sides are just as corrupt as the other? I cant claim that our side is in the right, like everything with war it has to be interpreted by the soldiers fighting it, without interpretation everything becomes black and white, and do you really want to live in a world where everything is segregated that way?"

Gekido turned his head away, but his eyes drifted over the file.

"Deep space, perhaps the answers I seek are out there," he mumbled.

"Don't deprive your Gundam of its Purpose, I don't know the truth about that machine, whether it is as special as people claim it is, but I do know first hand that Gundams are machines not to be wasted," Quattro said.

"When do you leave?" Gekido asked.

"I'm not taking part in the mission, the ship will be docked at the Side 4 colony, they'll leave with or without you…just think about what I said Gekido, you're a fighter Gekido but fighters need more than just a past but a reason to fight," Quattro said as he walked out of the bar.

Gekido raised his hand to the bar keep, he'd be away from alcohol for a long time, he might as well savour one last beer.

* * *

"Happiness doesn't walk to me, because I'm walking to it. One day, one step. Three steps in three days. Three steps forward, two steps back. Life's a one-two punch..."

Considering the situation she was in, you wouldn't think that the young girl would sing. But sing she did, merrily as if she was doing something she enjoyed. In truth she did enjoy it, despite her surroundings. Despite wearing a suit that hugged her body, with wires attaching her to the experimental instruments of the machine she was piloting she still enjoyed going out on sortie. Even though she was piloting a half completed machine, retrofitted with massive tracks to mimic a tank she still enjoyed it. The staff of Bethany base were intimidated by Mari Makinami Illustrious perhaps even more so than the enemy she was piloting Evangelion Provisional Unit 05 against. They had been storing it for experimentation, but upon the monster awakening from its dormant state it had begun rampaging through the tunnels of the base. It was a skeletal creature, a spine connected to insect like feet and a monstrous skull. The monsters red eyes looked at its surroundings, and a hexagonal barrier flashed in front of the creature.

"There it is," Mari grinned before Unit-05 slammed into its target.

The Eva thrust its lance forward, narrowly missing its target. Mari grit her teeth together as the Eva turned sharply, dragging its side against the walls of the tunnel. Her target began burrowing through the ceiling, coming up to the surface of Bethany base. On that surface, a jet began flying off of the runway.

"You picked the perfect time to leave, I don't know why that thing suddenly woke up," the pilot said, looking to his passenger.

"I don't think anyone will know why," the man said, clutching the sealed briefcase he held.

Mari dragged her Eva through the hole her enemy had made. As the monster jumped for the observation tower Mari struck, knocking the creature against the tower. It fired a red beam from its eye, striking Unit-05's legs. Mari grit her teeth together as bubbles rose from the legs of her suit. She let out a growl as she thrust her lance forward. The monster fired another blast, cutting off Unit-05's legs. But despite the pain that passed through her, Mari threw her lance forward, striking the field the monster generated.

"Sorry Unit 5, this isn't easy for me either," she said.

She pushed the lance, breaking through the monster's barrier and striking the red orb on its spine. Warning alarms blared on her monitors as the monster used its arms to break the Eva's. Bubbles rose from Mari's arms and she yelled, not just out of pain but sheer frustration too.

"Just fucking DIE!" she yelled.

The lance pierced through the red orb, splitting it apart. A hatch on the back of the Eva's neck opened and a pod was launched away from it. Both the Eva and its dead opponent blew up, consuming the surface of Bethany base in a cloud of fire. Ryoji Kaji lowered his oxygen mask and looked out of the window of his jet. The sabotage of Unit-05 was a success; the explosion would cover his escape nicely. Its entry plug floated on the surface of the water, a hatch on the plug's side opened and Mari emerged. She pulled away her helmet, revealing her brown hair and the glasses over her eyes.

"Goodbye Unit 5," she spoke with a hint of regret, looking at the burial sight of her former machine.

Her eyes drifted to the sky and she widened them slightly. There was something flying in the sky, something that gave off red particles.

* * *

**I am the Purpose, the first living Gundam, the first to perhaps be considered alive. My pilot and I are in a world I am unfamiliar with, yet at the same time I have flown across it once. It is different, city's are flooded, part of the ocean now. There are regions of the world where the ocean itself is red, like organic blood. The atmosphere is also different, heavier, there are no fish in the sea, and certain animals are gone. Haro is chirping with a theory that may be impossible to the humans. Yet more and more as I monitor cities from orbit, as I fly across the sky and see cities with more advanced technology, but vehicles more primitive than the kind of my world I begin to accept the theory of the only machine with intelligence like mine (though no human knows of the full intellect all Haros possess). We are in another world, an alternative to our own, a past one judging by the positioning of the stars over night and the level of technology. But I saw a curious thing upon first entering this world. Two monsters fighting against one another, both biosynthetic in nature, both very similar. Gekido is unconscious, at least for now. How much more information we will have to gain before we act is up to him. No matter where we go, and no matter what we do I will follow Gekido's path. He was my first friend after all.**

* * *

Gekido opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings and to his relief saw that he was inside the Purpose's cockpit.

"Gekido-sama, in new world, in new world," a Red Haro bopped by Gekido's head.

He grabbed the red robotic ball and placed it on the display shelf. For some Haros were pets, others they were support computers for mobile suits or mobile armours. The red Haro, Rage it was called served as both targeting support and company for Gekido. It was different from other Haros in the fact that its personality matrix was based on its master. So in short Rage was like Gekido, blunt, respectful to those he deemed worthy and generally short tempered, a lot fiercer than any Haro that had been made in the past. Gekido looked at his side screen as Rage began cycling through photographs it had taken.

"Is this accurate, no joke?" Gekido asked both his machine companions.

"This would never be funny, this would never be funny," the Haro screamed.

"Okay, okay, turn control over to me," Gekido said as he gripped his controls.

He reactivated his main viewing screen and widened his eyes at what he saw. The Purpose's monitor indicated that it was in jet mode, and heading straight towards a fleet on the ocean.

"Rage, why the hell are we going straight towards unknowns, and what kind of ships…" Gekido paused.

He had only seen ships as primitive as the ones he was looking at in history books. There was no question that the fleet was large, but the weapons were so old that they didn't have enough power to stop the Purpose. A squad of mobile suits could easily destroy them within five minutes. Gekido sighed as the guns on the surface of the ships moved, aiming towards the Purpose.

"We should have gone to the mainland first, gathered more data about what the hell is going on," he said.

"Already know, already told you, in another world in the past, let's just skip the build up and dive straight into the thick of it," Rage said.

"The idea sounds good but sometimes a little caution can go a long way," Gekido's eyebrows twitched slightly, he couldn't believe he was talking about caution.

"Incoming signal, really bad radio, no visual feed…how do these assholes talk to each other properly?" Rage asked.

"Humanity got on with phones for years before Skype came along," Gekido muttered.

"Do you think this world has Skype?"

"I don't really care, and another world? The idea is ridiculous," Gekido adjusted his radio frequency, matching it to his potential attackers.

"I repeat this is the United Nation's fifth fleet, respond now or we will shoot you down," a gruff American voice spoke over the radio.

"HA! This is…Kevin Hunter speaking, I'm part of the agency department…B265, request permission to land my aircraft," Gekido said.

He waited, and waited, and waited until a reply finally came.

"Confirmed Mr Hunter, land on the over the rainbow," the captain said.

Gekido snorted and once the radio was off he began laughing whilst Rage flapped its ears.

"Over the rainbow, who the hell calls their carrier that? Oh man this must be another world, old ships, weird names…what are you talking about Purpose is your name," Gekido said, looking up at the ceiling of his cockpit.

"You didn't complain about it when I gave you that name…would you like me to call you something else?…okay, okay, you've made your point, Purpose is your name and we wont change it or shorten it or whatever…I know it's better than the name your original designers had in store for you," the young man carried on, having a conversation with an unseen force.

Gekido reached for his helmet, pushing a button at the back of his collar. The black shatter proof shielding slid apart, revealing Gekido's spiky hair and his smoothly shaved face. He raised his hands, grinning as he climbed out of what seemed to be an advanced jet to the sailors gathered outside. As he expected they greeted him with guns. Gekido smirked as he raised his hands, his eyes crossed over the seemingly innocent form of a little girl, just reaching puberty and already she was on a military ship as if she owned it. Her presence intrigued Gekido, could she have been a military brat? She definitely wasn't a stowaway as she carried herself as if she belonged on the ship. Child soldier was one possibility, not with her wearing a yellow dress, and the clips that held the tails of her hair up weren't military issue. Unless she was a very specific type of soldier, Gekido hoped not though. He let the military police cuff him, sometimes the best way to gain information was to get caught and learn from your enemy. Whether this military was his enemy was something Gekido didn't know. If his suspicions were correct and that brown haired girl, with a scowling face like his was the special kind of soldier this world used, then her masters would become his enemy.

'Still, I can admit that a new world is going to be fun, don't you agree, Gundam?' Gekido thought as he looked to his machine, the Gundam Purpose.

Next Chapter 2: Annoying kids, Angsty kids…what is with all these kids?

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the chapter? Next time we're introduced to more Eva characters, Gekido has a tough time describing his situation and has his first encounter with the angels. Next chapter will cover episode 8 of the original anime, Asuka strikes.

A little coverage of Gekido, in this fic he'll be the outsider and eventually something of a big brother figure to the Eva pilots, because believe it or not his past makes him able to understand them, you'll see some bits of his past revealed so new comers wont have to read Gundam Seed Purpose (which I am in the stages of editing and tweaking). The universe he exists in began with Seed, but as I incorporated more aspects of other Gundam universes it became its own universe, with all the characters from every Gundam series existing together.

Are we going to see other Gundam characters? Eventually, but for now read, review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter.

Something I've gotten into lately is putting voice actors with characters. So in the case of the Evangelion crew, just imagine all the original voice actors, both Japanese and English. Gekido in Japanese would be voiced by Kouji Haramaki, whom has voiced Ma Chao in the Dynasty Warriors series and Soiree Meira in the King of Fighters Maximum Impact series. In English he'd be voiced by Robert McCollum, whom has voiced Masamune Date in the Sengoku Basara anime, Jellal/Siegrain/Mystogan in Fairy Tail and Shinya Kogami in Psycho-Pass.


	2. Annoying kids

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or Evangelion

Yeah I know, 'he's updating it now?' hopefully interest isn't dead. I just got a burst of inspiration, and I realised I needed to update some of the fics I've neglected.

I almost considered rewriting this, using a different setting, of a world where there were multiple Evangelion pilots (as in more than the three active ones we see) it would have been a full on war with a squad of Eva's fighting multiple Angels and would have been very different from the Eva we know. But I thought know and stuck to this instead.

* * *

Gundam Evangelion Purpose

Chapter 2: Annoying kids

It was the year 2015, fourteen years after the second impact that devastated the world. In the aftermath of that event, an organisation was put together to prepare the world for the eventual arrival of forces that would threaten it once again. Nerv was an organisation consumed by shadows, not even the world as a whole was aware of its true purpose. It was supposed to preserve the future of humanity, in a way it was, but people would probably disagree with how those behind Nerv intended to carry out their mission. Gendo Ikari was the commander of Nerv's forces in the city of Tokyo-3, a technological paradise that also served as the central battleground for the fight against the Angels. He was a man in his forties and like the people he reported to he was well aware of the impermanence of his life. The man pushed his glasses up his nose and picked up the ringing phone on his desk. His expression remained passive, as if he had nothing to worry about, as if he cared about nothing. The truth was far less simple than him being a cold man.

"Yes, as expected Unit 5 is no more, don't worry the cargo is on its way," he explained.

Gendo Ikari was the perfect man to lead Nerv, after all Nerv was built on secrets and Gendo had some secrets of his own.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe this, it sure is good having a famous friend Shinji!"

Shinji Ikari raised his eyebrows in confusion, but also a mix of embarrassment. The brown haired boy didn't often get complimented. His friend Kensuke Aida was a military buff, obsessed with all things related to the armed forces. Which was surprising considering the boy didn't look at all built for the military life, having thick curly hair and wide framed glasses. His excitement was bought on by the fact that they were riding a helicopter (at least Shinji thought it was a helicopter, he could barely hear what Kensuke was saying over the noise).

"I figured it would get boring being cooped up in the mountains all day, so I organised this little date for you guys," the supervisor of their trip spoke from the co-pilot seat.

"Really Miss Misato, is that what this is?" Shinji's other friend asked.

It was easy to figure out why Toji was excited. Toji Suzuhara was Kensuke's opposite yet also his best friend. He was a sports oriented student, tended to act tough and wore a jogging suit over his uniform. Shinji felt his two friends were fairly interesting, as opposed to him, someone stale and average. Likewise his guardian, whom Toji and Kensuke seemed to like was also interesting. Though they didn't know her the way he did. Misato Katsuragi was in charge of the Evangelion command team, she made all the battle plans and was ultimately responsible for pilot motivation and organisation. She was a serious woman when in command, but outside of the base she was a reckless driver, sloppy at home and took very little care of herself. Before Shinji had arrived at Tokyo-3 she only ate instant food.

"I bought this hat just for this trip Miss Misato, I'll never take it off," Toji said dreamily.

Shinji rolled his eyes, 'if only they knew' he thought.

"Wow, it's the fifth fleet," Kensuke practically leant out of the window, aiming his camera at the masses of ships floating across the ocean.

"Is that where we're going?" Shinji asked.

"Yep, we'll be landing on that cute little boat down there," Misato smiled.

"Little, that's the flagship of the pacific fleet, over the rainbow," Kensuke said.

"Military nerd," Toji muttered.

Shinji's confusion began to fade somewhat, though he still wondered why Misato's business required him to be there. It was still an escape from work at Nerv, from having to get into an Evangelion.

* * *

**Evangelion, the designation given to the primary weapons against the Angels. Whilst the N2 mines have the destructive force to level a city, they are nothing to the armour of an Angel. Only the Evangelions have the strength to tear through the armoured flesh of an Angel and rip apart its core. There are currently two Evangelion units stationed at Tokyo-3. Evangelion Unit 00, the prototype Evangelion, orange and white armoured but incapable of equipping specialized equipment, at least for now. Evangelion Unit 01, the test type deployed early for full combat scenarios, black and purple armoured it has twice utilised some kind of beast form and on its most recent sortie wielded a rifle capable of drawing power from all of Tokyo-3. But there is a special nature to these machines, as well as a requirement of their pilots.**

* * *

Gekido suddenly opened his eyes, finding himself on a bed, gripping his right eye. He sighed as he got off the bed, his flight suit was in a bag outside the cell and the guards had given him only enough time to change into the only clothes he had on him. As soon as he had gotten off the jet, the captain had him confined to the brig whilst they confirmed his story. He had of course given them the bull shit that he was special forces, once they realised that they would probably send a specialist to get information from him. Gekido smirked to himself, a few seconds in the world and he had already pissed the military off enough to get him in a cell.

'Not even Natarle was this severe,' he chuckled.

"Remembering someone are we?"

Gekido looked at the other side of his cell and saw a man in his early twenties standing before him. The man had a relaxed pose, his hands were in his pockets and his sleeves were rolled up. He had brown hair, tied into a scruffy ponytail and his chin had barely been shaved, leaving dirty stubble.

"An old friend," Gekido said.

"A woman?" the man asked.

"Yeah, but its not what you think."

"Your mother?"

"She wishes!"

The man laughed at the comment and when both men were silent they analysed one another. Gekido could only guess that the man saw someone with a gruff demeanour. He saw someone who wasn't military, but was clearly part of some agency. This man was a spook, someone who got people's secrets and protected his boss's secrets, or at least that's what Gekido thought. The man's demeanour clearly wasn't a façade, a defence of course but by no means a façade. People could use humour as a defence and the wise cracks would define them, become them, much like with Mu and Andy, they were both defending themselves with casual attitudes because they were in general casual people.

"You have one very advanced jet up there, we tried to transfer it earlier but we cant get inside, I'm assuming its attuned to your biometrics," the man explained.

"A little more complicated than that but it's a good guess, and I'm guessing you're the friendly hand, the good cop whose gonna get answers from me or else I'll be tortured for it," Gekido said.

"A good guess, though it's also a lot more complicated than that."

Gekido chuckled; he very rarely had his own words thrown back at him. This spook was clearly quick witted and intelligent.

"But enough of the mystery, 'Kevin Hunter', my name is Ryoji Kaji, you can call me Kaji if you'd like, tell me do you know what's on this ship?" he asked.

Gekido narrowed his eye at Kaji. The man was looking for a very specific answer. Clearly he was trying to determine if Gekido was a spy after that specific object.

"I'm assuming you've got it in your room, in a protective case and that it's something very important to your bosses," Gekido explained.

"It's a little more complicated than that, but a good guess," Kaji said and smirked as Gekido raised his eyebrows at him.

'Again he uses my own words, what the hell?'

"You're not as subtle as you think, any educated person would know that you're not here under orders, you came here to find out whether I'm after what you've got…how about I give you some honesty, you wont believe it but its still honesty," Gekido paused and looked to see that he had Kaji's full attention. "My real name is Gekido Kuzunagi, I'm from another world!"

Kaji raised his eyebrows; perhaps in shock or perhaps to say 'this man is clearly insane'. Gekido saw the flicker of amusement in the man's eyes but Kaji slowly leant against the bars and put a hand to his chin, intrigued by what he had heard so far.

"Really? That's an interesting idea, your jet is certainly different from any the military has ever produced, as is that plug suit I saw you wearing," Kaji said.

"Plug suit? What's that?" Gekido asked.

"You mean it's not a plug suit?"

"It's just a regular flight suit, but I understand the suits of your era were pretty primitive by comparison," Gekido smirked.

"So you're from the future, or another world, which one is it?" Kaji asked.

"The future of another world, I know its kind of hard to believe but its true, my jet only reacts to my biometrics, in other words it'll only open for me. There's an object in there that will prove I'm from another universe," Gekido explained.

"Or you could be looking for a convenient way to get back to your jet and escape," Kaji said.

"That too, but seriously I think the information on the Purpose's hard drive will open your eyes a little, so long as your computers aren't…too primitive," the pilot explained.

Kaji put a hand to his chin and began thinking about what Gekido had said to him.

"Tell you what," he finally said, looking over Gekido's flight suit, it truly was like nothing he had seen before. "I'll have a talk with the admiral and see about letting you out under intense guard, would that do?" he asked.

"I suppose its fair," Gekido crossed his arms together as he leant against the wall.

Gekido closed his eyes as Kaji walked away. The man had a smirk across his face. He found Gekido to be very interesting and had a feeling he would be quite the game changer. That was if Nerv didn't lock him away forever.

* * *

"Give me a break, first we get a ridiculously grandiose assignment, then we have a madman land on our ship, now we have to baby sit school children," the admiral of the fleet huffed as he looked upon humanity's last hope, Nerv.

Misato hugged her arms as she walked on the deck, feeling the eyes of the crewmembers on her and the children. Kensuke was running across the deck, looking at the jets and aircraft placed upon it. His wonder and awe was a reminder to Misato of the carefree times she used to have. The days before the Angels started attacking humanity, the days before she was consumed by her need to avenge her father. She smiled as Toji chased after his hat; the wind had been keeping it from him for some time. It came to a halt on the foot of a brown haired girl. Toji let out a growl, ignoring the girl as he crouched down and pulled on his hat.

"Why Hallo Misato," the girl said in a veiled friendly tone.

"Hello Asuka, wow you've really grown," Misato said.

"Yeah and I've really filled out too," the girl added.

Misato looked the girl over. Last she saw of Asuka she was training with the third branch of Nerv in Germany, a little girl with a dark attitude. Now she was becoming a young woman and clearly wore her dress to show her developing body. A sudden rush of wind blew the dress upwards, giving Toji a view of Asuka's pants. The girl let out a string of curses in German as she slapped each of the boys.

"What the hell was that for?" Toji asked, clutching his red cheek.

"It's the viewing fee, quite the bargain nicht?"

"Its over priced, but don't worry," Toji grinned as he yanked his pants down, "Here's your change!"

The look of momentary horror across Asuka's face was quickly replaced with fury and she once again slapped Toji.

"Scheisse idiot," she snarled, storming past Toji and looking at the other two boys. "So which one is the famous third child?" she asked.

"Its Shinji," Misato said, placing her hand on Shinji's shoulder.

Asuka walked up to the boy, looking him in the eyes.

"He's not much to look at," she said, causing Shinji to frown. "So you're the daddy's boy who got put in the test type?"

"And who are you?" Shinji asked.

"This Shinji is the second child, Asuka Langley Soryu," Misato said.

It was then that Shinji's eyes crossed over to the jet. At least he thought it was a jet, it was bigger than the planes and certainly looked tougher, having an overall larger wingspan and what looked like bigger guns. Kensuke practically screamed as he scanned the craft with his camera.

"Oh boy, is that a support unit for the Eva? What do those guns spew out? How fast can it go?"

"Why is the paint scheme off?" Toji asked, halting his friend's questions.

"Yeah, it looks like someone was lazy with the paint spray," Kensuke said.

"We don't know," Asuka said, lazily turning away from Misato and her charges. "It landed on here a couple of hours ago, which is probably why Nerv doesn't know about it yet, the captain hasn't made the time to report it. Crews have been trying to break into it but its no good, as soon as the pilot came out the thing shut tight, idiots, it obviously reacts only to the pilot's biometrics."

"Biometrics?" Shinji looked at Asuka in confusion.

The girl turned to Shinji and looked him in the eyes. She had her hands on her hips, trying to look superior to the boy if not more mature as well.

"What are you stupid?" she asked, in Misato's eyes the maturity part flew off the ship.

Asuka had studied at a level that was beyond Shinji's class, she already had a university degree and was on paper an air force captain. But she was still just a teenager, competitive, arrogant to the point where she thought she had all the answers yet she hadn't experienced enough of the world to truly know it. Misato shook her head as Asuka went on to patronize Shinji even more by explaining the process the jet (in theory) used to open its cockpit.

"You see if you were the pilot you would stand in front of it," she pushed Shinji in front of the machine, causing him to hit his head on the nose cone.

"Hey, watch it," Toji growled, balling his hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry Asuka but you're too harsh, I just wanted to know how it worked," Shinji said.

"Shinji you don't have to apologise, besides its simple the machine scans the pilots body, possibly a finger print or retina and then it opens, a lot of the military locks from before second impact had them," Kensuke explained.

"Military nerd," Toji said.

Ignoring the jet (despite her immense curiosity as well) Misato took the children up to the bridge. There she zipped up her jacket and put on her beret, appearing as confident as she always did but with just a little more professionalism for the formality of her job. She appeared respectful to a degree but in actuality had little respect for the military. When the first angel attacked Nerv a lot of time was wasted (one could argue bought as well) when the air force and army bombarded the city in an attempt to stop the angel. She and Shinji were almost killed that time, and millions was wasted on repairs, not to mention a lot of families were left without fathers and sons. Even though Nerv had defeated three angels and averted a nuclear disaster (caused by people who again doubted Nerv) the military still thought of Nerv as a joke.

"We agreed to escort your toy and Miss Soryu to Nerv-Japan, despite the new powers Nerv has been granted the UN Navy still maintains jurisdiction and authority over this matter," the admiral explained.

"I understand however in an emergency I hope you understand that Nerv can claim authority over the military," Misato said, as an order and not a request.

"My you're as confident as always," a voice said at the doorway.

Whilst the boys looked at the new arrival lazily, Asuka put her hands to her chin and gasped like a girl with a crush (fitting considering she did have a crush). Misato however widened her eyes, partly in horror, another part shock and then her eyes narrowed into a hateful glare.

"Kaji," Asuka said, her voice drifting as if she was in a dream.

"Mr Kaji I must insist you stop inviting yourself onto the bridge," the admiral said.

"Well when I heard an old friend was here I simply had to come up, I have to relay some information from the prisoner you see," Kaji said.

"What information is that?" the admiral asked.

"Something that falls into Nerv jurisdiction I'm afraid, information concerning the angels," Kaji traded a look with Misato and despite how much she hated him she caught the meaning.

Kaji wasn't someone who was often serious. When he was it was only in the most dire situations. Whatever the prisoner had to say was something Misato had to hear, that was what Kaji's eyes were telling her.

"I will take over custody of the prisoner then," Misato said.

The admiral grumbled something in anger before looking between Kaji and Misato.

"Very well Major, whatever incident the prisoner causes is on you and Mr Kaji," he said.

"Good, I want to remain informed of our distance from Tokyo-3," Misato said in a no nonsense tone as she led her charges out of the bridge.

Kaji stood with his hands in his pockets, grinning as Misato walked past him. The four children and the major looked at the man stood at the bottom of the stairs, surprised by his appearance.

"It seems you don't need to feel guilty then about breaking out Mr Kuzunagi," Kaji grinned.

"Cell doors don't open after two kicks, and guards don't go down after a single punch," the man said.

Misato analysed the young man, purely from a military view point she could see he was a fighter, he carried himself with confidence and an aggression he kept well hidden. The hood of his jacket concealed some of his features, though Misato could see that he had dark hair and looked to be no older than nineteen. Once she got a look at his face the woman in her told her he wasn't too bad on the eyes, though he seemed more like the gruff bad boy she would have had a fling with back in the day. He kept his hands in his pockets and raised his eyebrow as he looked at the children.

"Wait, you knocked out the admiral's men?" Misato asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I showed restraint," Gekido said. "For me at least," he muttered under his breath. "So what is this take your kids to work day?"

"These kids aren't mine," Misato said.

"I can see that, why have children been let onto a naval ship in the middle of a mission?" Gekido asked.

"Well Shinji and Asuka are part of the mission actually, and Touji and Kensuke are so cute and charming," Misato said, putting on a smile.

Gekido took his hands out of his pockets and looked down at Asuka and Shinji. They were the same heights his adopted siblings had been though other than Shinji both looked very different from his Japanese brother and sister. The teens seemed uncomfortable under his gaze and Gekido spotted Misato's hand lingering around the zip of her jacket. He could tell she had a pistol concealed inside it.

"Okay, let's talk somewhere more comfortable then," he said, putting his hands back in his pockets and waiting for Misato to take the lead.

Both Shinji and Asuka had similar thoughts running through their heads. They felt like Gekido was sizing them up, Shinji felt nervous over it. The man's gaze reminded him in some ways of his father, though less cold and more angry. Asuka too felt anger, looking at Gekido felt somewhat like looking at a mirror. His nationality was difficult to determine, even Kaji had difficulty with that and he had been all over the world. He was pale and thin, not stick like but it was clear he had lost a bit of weight recently. Shinji thought he was Japanese, Asuka thought he was American, one thought he was intimidating, the other thought he was interesting. Both kept their eyes on him as they walked to the elevator.

"This isn't what I had in mind," Gekido growled.

Despite his protests Misato insisted on taking one trip. She and the other children were stuffed into the elevator, she and Kaji would have been face to face if not for Gekido being in between them, Shinji was being pushed by Touji and Gekido into Misato's chest, though the Major was too focused on Kaji.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she demanded.

"Accompanying her," Kaji indicated Asuka, "I'm on a business trip of sorts."

"Talk about careless," Misato muttered angrily, her face suddenly turned to one of horror, a look Asuka shared.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING!" they yelled.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Touji and Kaji retorted.

Gekido's eyebrows twitched as he raised his head.

"Whose hand is that?" he asked.

When no answer came he narrowed his eyes at Misato.

"Lady if I had a weapon I wouldn't keep it down my pockets," he said.

"I'm not looking for a weapon," Misato said.

"Really, you're that kind of woman then?" Gekido eyed Misato sceptically.

"Oh she can be," Kaji grinned, causing Misato to glare at him.

'Well there's no sexual tension here,' Gekido thought sarcastically, looking between Kaji and Misato.

When the elevator stopped (much to everyone's joy) the group sat at a table with coffees ready. Gekido had just a water, Misato had been unwilling to let him have something he could use as a weapon. She had a dead serious expression on her face and kept her arms crossed. Though it was probably more to do with the fact that Kaji was sitting opposite her. He was resting his chin on his hands, looking like a love struck boyfriend as his feet subtly tapped hers.

"So are you seeing anyone at the moment?" he asked.

"I don't see what business that is of yours," Misato said, harshly 'touching' Kaji's foot with her own.

"I'm hurt, ow," he said, sitting back and drinking his coffee.

Gekido sat at the end of the table, between Misato and Kaji. As annoyed as he was by the tension between them he focused somewhat on the children. The first two whom seemed normal (despite being a little annoying) didn't seem at all uncomfortable. They had introduced themselves earlier and Gekido noticed Kensuke's fascination with the ship's interior, Touji seemed to be set between boredom which was understandable, fascination with Misato which again was understandable and disdain for Asuka, the reason why Gekido intended to find out later. He leant back in his chair and coughed, drawing the adult's attention away from one another.

'Finally,' the children thought, having grown equally annoyed by what they only assumed was flirting.

"Gekido Kuzunagi at your service, mercenary, investigator, explorer and occasional do-gooder, I've got some marvellous things to tell you in exchange for whatever you can tell me, a question for a question if you will," he explained.

"Sounds fair to me, what do you know about the Angels?" Misato asked.

"Nothing, what are the angels?" Gekido asked.

The people at the table (except for Kaji) looked at Gekido as if he had grown another head. He remained impassive to their criticising looks.

"How can you not know the angels?" Touji asked.

"Yeah what are you stupid?"

_"Know more than you Miss Soryu, even at my age," _Gekido spoke in perfect German, shocking Asuka and puzzling the others. "Besides that's not how this works, I ask a question, you answer it and then you ask me a question, I've already answered yours," he explained.

"Well that sounds very fair, let me explain it my friend, the angels are simply put a force of unknown origin seeking to carry out another impact," Kaji said.

"Our turn, you told us you had information on the angels, what do you really know?" Misato asked.

"Nothing, I lied to Kaji and said I had information on the enemy, he's the one who said angels. Next what are Evangelions, I've heard that name whispered around here and I've been wondering what they are?" Gekido placed his hands on the table and kept his eyes on Misato.

She wasn't intimidated by his sudden closeness, which amused Kaji.

"The Evangelions are biomechanical robots built to destroy the angels, they're the only thing capable of beating an Angel because they generate an AT field like them," Misato explained.

"So you really don't know anything then? Too bad, I'll probably ask a scientist if I get the opportunity," Gekido said, taking a note to find out what AT fields were as well.

"Why would you not accept the simple explanation?" Misato asked, then chided herself for remembering

"Because there's always more to it than that," Gekido tilted the water down his throat and put the cup on the table. "The Evangelion is being transported halfway across the world, an entire fleet is transporting it and yet I've neither seen nor heard any sign of a pilot, whose the pilot?"

Asuka stood up proudly, putting her hand on her chest as if making an announcement.

"That would be me, Asuka Langley Soryu, the first real Evangelion pilot," she said.

Gekido didn't know if he was supposed to be impressed but he wasn't.

"Evangelion Unit 2, so there's an Evangelion Unit 1 before that right?" Gekido asked.

"And Unit 0, Rei pilots that one, I pilot Unit 1," Shinji said.

"Rei, how old is she?"

"Same age as Asuka and me, why?" Shinji asked.

He and the other children gulped slightly as the young man's shoulders tensed. The pupils of his eyes seemed to narrow, 'targeting' Misato and Kaji.

"Kids, the adults and I need some time to talk," he snarled.

The children looked to Misato, whom nodded her head.

"Don't go off too far," she said.

Gekido lifted up his hood, revealing more of his face, and the collar he was still wearing from his flight suit. It was wrapped across his neck, and the lower back of his head. Removing his personal computer from his cargo pockets, he placed the computer on the table.

"Those kids, why were they picked as pilots?" Gekido asked.

"That's classified, now I get two questions, why did you ask the children to leave? And what the hell is that?" Misato pointed at the collar.

"I admit I'm curious too, it looks as if something plugs into it," Kaji said.

"I told them to leave because depending on the answer you give me to the previous and next questions, I'll do something to you I'd rather not do in front of kids," Gekido explained.

He tapped a few buttons on the computer, bringing up a hologram of an Earth Alliance battleship. Then he showed an image of a colony, and then images of the debris field around Earth, and finally the multiple images of himself with teams he had worked with.

"How do you have grey hair?"Misato asked.

"Yeah, cause blue's a natural colour," Gekido retorted.

"He has a point," Kaji said.

Misato shot a glare at Kaji before looking at the images. She saw the technology on the battleships, real versions of concepts she had heard of. The images of space were beautiful, and the colonies reminded her of the mechanics of Tokyo-3's shifting landscape. She then saw the images of Gekido and the people he worked with. In some images they wore military uniforms, space suits of some kind, one in civilian clothes. But Gekido was never with the same set of people, it was always a different group in every photo.

"I don't have a complete understanding of the technicalities, but only children of Shinji's age, those born the same year he was can pilot the Evangelions, the Evangelions form a direct link with the pilot's nervous system, they synch with a pilot's mind and body, adults can't synch with them, probably the chemistry of an adult body is different," Misato explained.

"So basically you built a machine that has to have a child pilot, did you have any input in its development?" Gekido asked.

"None whatsoever," Misato said.

The lack of hesitation in her voice was all the evidence Gekido needed. He put his computer away and looked to the corner.

"You guys can come out now," he said.

The four children stepped out of the corner, Asuka with her arms crossed and Shinji scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.

"What were you going to do to Misato-san if she said she was involved in the development process?" Shinji asked.

"I was going to beat the shit out of her," Gekido said, smiling casually.

The children widened their eyes in shock, whilst Misato leant across the table, glaring at Gekido's peaceful expression.

"Really? You'd beat a woman up?" she asked.

"If you had done something that had warranted someone hitting you, it would be sexist not to hit you," he stated.

"Makes sense," Kaji shrugged.

"Okay, let's stop the whole question for a question thing, what do you intend to do with the information I've given you?" Gekido asked.

"Obviously I have to leave it to my superiors," Misato said.

"I understand, you've got a job to do."

A few months ago, he probably would have been angry or frustrated about it. But he understood Misato's power completely, she was a soldier who answered to an authority. He was an unknown, someone who showed loose evidence of being from another world. A world of technology that eclipsed what Nerv had, short of the Eva's of course. Gekido adjusted the top of his hoodie, covering the device across his neck.

"What do you intend to do?" Kaji asked.

"Fight the angels of course," Gekido said.

Asuka laughed at this notion, causing Gekido to look at her.

"Most Angels are as big as skyscrapers, that little jet of yours could fly circles around the military, but against an angel, it's a joke," she said.

"The angels have weaknesses right? I'll just have to find it and destroy it," Gekido said.

"That simple?" Shinji asked.

"When you've stripped away all the complications, sometimes life can be pretty simple kid!"

Shinji looked down, thinking of those words. So far, life had been anything but simple. Although lately, the complications got easier, like piloting. Before Shinji always struggled to pilot, but now he was much more confident in his skill and why he had to pilot Unit-01. As the day went on, Gekido spent more time on the bridge with Misato and Shinji's friends. Shinji however was dragged away by Asuka. She had insisted on showing him Unit-02. The girl appeared more angry than before (if that was possible). She lifted up the yellow sheet covering her machine, revealing it to Shinji.

"That's an interesting paint job, I didn't know it was red," Shinji said.

"That's not the only thing that's unique about Unit-02," Asuka took a hold of Shinji and pushed him into the chamber.

It was filled with LCL, with the Eva lying inside of it. Once again, Asuka made an effort to stand at a higher position than Shinji, on the Eva's head.

"Units 00 and 01 were the prototype and test type respectively, explaining why a novice pilot could use them so effectively, but..." Asuka grinned as she swung around. "My Unit 02 is the first real Evangelion, it's the final production moDELL!" Asuka screamed as the ship suddenly shook.

* * *

Gekido grabbed the two kids that nearly fell over. Toji and Kensuke he remembered their names being. The sailors suddenly began moving to their posts, as the captain ordered them to prepare for a fight. Misato looked over some of the instruments, her eyes suddenly wide with shock.

"It's an angel," she said.

"What equipment do you have for fighting submerged targets?" Gekido asked the captain.

"Don't interfere, the sea is our jurisdiction, if it's really an Angel then we shall deal with it," the man said.

"Where are Shinji and Asuka, we need to deploy Unit-02," Misato said.

"Give me a break, I will not rely on children to fight our battles for us!"

Gekido gained a new respect for Admiral 'give me a break', the man was determined to fight the Angels. It became apparent to him then, it wasn't just the man's pride, but he didn't want to rely on children. This 'war' or 'crisis', whatever the Angels were, had become a recurring problem and the children had been forced to solve it. Gekido looked down at Shinji and Asuka, both were moving back inside the deck, Asuka with a triumphant look.

'Classic child soldier mentality, treat the fight like a game, make a person want to fight,' Gekido grinned, his own mentality as a soldier taking over.

He looked to the water, seeing a giant hump speeding around one of the ships. Then he saw it, or at least the top half of it. The sixth Angel, Gaghiel, an aquatic angel as big as a ship. It emerged from the water like a shark, the missiles striking it did nothing to its skin.

'A personal force field,' Gekido thought.

"There's no way they'll penetrate its core without an AT field," Kaji said.

He watched the battle, thinking of all three pilots. Shinji and Asuka were obvious, and he suspected that there was more to the traveller's jet. As Misato argued with the admiral about jurisdiction, Gekido slipped away. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and then broke off into a run down the corridors of the ship. The young man continued running up a set of stairs, coming to a halt when he saw Asuka.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Gekido yelled.

"Another pervert, what is it with boys?" Asuka pulled her plug suit up, pushing a button on the wrist.

Gekido watched in shock as the plug suit tightened around Asuka's body.

"Wow, keeping in shape is a thing of the past with suits like that," he commented.

"Hey idiot are you ready?" she asked, looking to the next set of stairs.

Shinji emerged from them, hugging his arms as he blushed. Gekido put a hand to his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

"She made me put it on," Shinji said.

He was dressed in the same type of red uniform Asuka wore, the same female variant. Gekido shook his head as he walked past both of them, messing up Shinji's hair with his hand.

"Leave it to me kids, there will be nothing to worry about," he said.

Walking out onto the deck, Gekido looked to the Purpose. The sailors were too busy fighting to care about him. He climbed into the jet, connecting the main computer to the uplink collar. Music began to play over his speakers, causing Gekido to look up.

"The Jaws soundtrack, really?"

Nothing seemed to respond, but Gekido continued as if someone truly was there.

"I'm not going to say it, no matter what kind of opportunity is presented I will not say it," he said.

He activated the Purpose's view screens, looking to his left in shock. The Evangelion had risen from its place, and Gekido was astonished by its size and appearance. It seemed less like a machine, and more like a giant in armour. The lines across its helmet make it look like a monster with its mouth closed. Then the realisation had hit him, Asuka had ignored his request. He tuned his radio, adjusting it to a frequency, what he heard filled him with doubt even more.

"If you're going to think please do so in German," Asuka growled.

"I don't know any German," Shinji retorted.

"Asuka, why in the world do you have Shinji in there with you?" Gekido asked.

"Mr Kuzunagi, we appreciate your help but this is a Nerv matter," Misato said.

"Don't worry I've got plenty of nerve," Gekido grinned.

Misato shook her head, sighing as Toji and Kensuke laughed.

Unit 02 still had the yellow cloth on it, giving it the appearance of a cloak. Gekido looked at his radar, narrowing his eyes at the head source. Suddenly, Asuka jumped upwards, just as Gaghiel emerged. The Angel jumped over the battleship, knocking the Purpose off with its lower jaw.

"GEKIDO-SAN!" Shinji yelled.

"Now's my chance," Asuka said.

She flipped in midair, moving the Eva like an extension of her body. It wasn't far from the truth, the Eva's synched with pilots to such a degree, that the control of the machines was better than that of a simple mobile suit. Jumping from one ship to another, Unit-02 threw aside its cloak, landing on the nuclear carrier. Installed on the ship was an umbilical plug, which Asuka connected to her back. The Eva's previously limited performance time was increased, as it drew power from the ship's engine. In the water, Gekido remained alive within the sinking Purpose. He opened his eyes as he felt something bash the Purpose's side. Rebooting his main camera, Gekido looked to the surface, and at Gaghiel.

* * *

**Data collection, complete, calculations carried out. Digital files recovered, psyche and lab reports compiled. Data analysed, conclusions met. Nerv is the agency that fights the angels, it is the agency that has put years into a single solution, a solution that willingly puts children in danger. Tokyo-3 is the centre of the conflict, all Angels so far have appeared there...reanalysing data from current attack. Analysing pilot memories, Kaji, carrying unknown object. The attack is not coincidental, the pattern has not been broken. There is something in Tokyo-3 of interest to the Angels, the same thing Kaji has been assigned to carry.**

**Conclusions have been made Gekido, pilots have suffered from psychological trauma, they have been deliberately assigned to pilot the Eva's because of these traumas and their age. Unable to determine exactly why Nerv came to this conclusion, why Nerv has chosen this solution. More, human and direct investigation is required by pilot. Conclusion has been made Gekido, you must get involved, you must infiltrate Nerv. Eliminating current attacker is the best solution to begin infiltration and gain trust amongst Nerv personnel.**

**Gekido...please, save the children!**

* * *

_Gackt-Ai Senshi_

Gaghiel jumped towards the Eva, ready to drag the machine underwater. Suddenly, both the Angel and the humans of Nerv and the fifth fleet widened their eyes. A pink beam erupted from the water, slicing through the Angel's side.

"Mein gott," Asuka gasped.

"A particle beam so powerful it can break through an AT field?" Misato backed away from the console in shock.

A smile spread across Kaji's face as he put on his flight helmet. He held the metallic case tightly and tapped his pilot's shoulder. The mini copter flew off of the carrier, but Kaji couldn't help looking back at the mist of blood left in the water.

'Gendo's going to be very interested in this, it seems the old men may have one more obstacle in the way of instrumentality,' Kaji thought.

"We may have no choice but to pursue the Angel, we'll use Unit 02 as bait and the umbilical plug as a fishing line," Misato explained.

"Not necessary lady," Gekido said over the radio.

Within the water, Gekido's vernier thrusters kept the Purpose from sinking any lower. The Purpose's eyes glowed as it rotated, looking for its target. Gekido moved his eyes to each view screen, seeing the faint outlines of the Angel's body. He pushed a few buttons above his head. Outside of the cockpit, mechanical arms on the Purpose's shield began to remove the long barrel off of the rifle. In its place, the arms attached an expanded short barrel. Gekido spun the machine around, raising both the Purpose's arms as Gaghiel lunged towards it. Becoming trapped between the Angel's needle like teeth, Gekido looked into its mouth.

"That looks important," Gekido said, seeing the red orb lodged in the Angel's skin.

He bought both shields around, shattering the teeth. Grabbing one, the Purpose dragged the makeshift blade across the surface of Gagheil's skin. If it hurt the creature, it didn't show it. But the Purpose had clearly become a nuisance, as the Angel began swimming around, heading back on the offensive course.

"The opportunity may be here, but I'm not going to say it," Gekido said as he raised the rifle.

The Purpose's V-fin slid over its eyes and Gekido targeted the Angel.

"Must resist the urge," Gekido snarled.

The speed of the Angel increased, as if it had heard an unspoken challenge, and was responding in kind. Shinji looked at the water nervously, wondering what would happen to the new interesting person he had met.

"Must resist!"

The Angel got closer, close enough to grab at the Purpose's leg. It opened its mouth and lunged forward.

"Oh to hell with it, SMILE YOU SON OF A..."

The Purpose fired its beam rifle, sending a blast flying straight down Gaghiel's throat. It tore through its head, and pierced the core. Suddenly, the water began to boil, and a glowing pink cross shot out of the sea, signalling the Angel's end. There was silence as the Purpose emerged from the water, fully transformed for all to see. A little bit above 50 feet, the Purpose barely touched an Evangelion's knees. It landed on the carrier, deactivating its thrusters.

"Gekido Kuzunagi, Gundam Purpose has eliminated the target," the proud pilot said as he set the suit into a kneeling position.

Toji looked out of the window of the bridge. He was in awe, but there were stars in Kensuke's eyes, as he marvelled at the machine and the technology behind it. The chest opened and Gekido stepped out, the wind blowing his hair.

"Gekido Kuzunagi," Asuka glared as she said the name.

Shinji stared at the Purpose with his mouth open. He felt something beyond awe, remembering how the Purpose emerged from the water, the light from its thrusters resembling a pair of wings.

"Gundam," he whispered. "Gundam Purpose!"

Next Chapter 3: Arrival and examinations and "a bastard of a father who needs a beating", oh my

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time Gekido is introduced to Nerv, and many of the characters there, including the guy who the title directly references :)

Next chapter might get a quicker update, but no promises unfortunately.


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or Evangelion

Surprise, the next update came quicker, thanks everyone for the reviews. This chapter I'll warn you doesn't include action, just a lot of background and explanations. Some of Gekido's background gets revealed, most of which is going to be incorporated into the Gundam Seed Purpose Renew story and will be highlighted in Gundam Rise Purpose.

* * *

Gundam Evangelion Purpose

Chapter 3: Arrival

Gekido had to admit, even with a gun to his back, he was still amazed by the sight of Tokyo 3. It was as close a representation to the then Tokyo as one could get. An advanced city too, the kind that had technology and the defences the Tokyo of his world's past era didn't have. After defeating the Angel, Misato immediately took him into custody and Gekido allowed himself to be cuffed and the Purpose to be taken off of the ship with a crane. He watched the dock workers clumsily lift the Gundam's jet form off of the ship. A blonde haired woman in a lab coat looked at the machine, her expression betraying her sceptical judgements. She was more interested in Unit-02, the focus of her career and in her eyes a much more advanced machine.

"HA HA! Nice figure," he heard Kensuke and Touji tease Shinji as he walked down the exit ramp.

The poor kid was still in Asuka's flight suit (or plug suit as Gekido recalled them calling it). Asuka herself had already gone past the boys, introducing herself to the scientist. Gekido wasn't able to hear what the girl was saying, but she seemed confident, and the blonde woman didn't seem too interested in talking to her. Instead she looked in his direction, obviously paying more attention to Misato than him. Gekido felt the gun pressed to his back shake slightly.

"Still trying to figure out how to tell everyone what happened, without sounding crazy Captain?" Gekido smirked.

He could see the nervous expression on her face. She even rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Gekido walked down the ramp, with Misato continuing to 'guard' him.

"It seems you really did need the pilots with you Misato, but are these reports accurate?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, lord help me they are Ritsuko," Misato said.

"Your drinking must be worse than I thought," Ritsuko sighed.

"Oh, so she's an alcoholic?" Gekido asked, smirking as he looked back at Misato.

"No I am not, I just like a good drink," Misato said.

"At eight in the morning," Ritsuko pointed out.

"A traditional breakfast comes with sake!"

"You drink lager!"

Misato expression sunk in defeat. Ritsuko narrowed her eyes as she looked at Gekido. She pulled on the metal collar, looking at the design with a shake of her head. Then she gripped a bit of his hair, causing his eyebrows to twitch in anger.

"You've dyed your hair," she said.

"And your roots are showing," Gekido said, smirking as Ritsuko ran a hand across her hair. "Made you look, you won't need to reapply the dye, or will you?"

Misato chuckled, yelping as Ritsuko shot a glare at her. The woman's reaction told Gekido one thing, she dyed her hair for much more personal reasons than he did. Ritsuko turned to two armed guards and nodded to them. Misato put her pistol back in its holster and lowered her head slightly.

"Thank you for helping us against the Angel, and I'm sorry you have to be debriefed as a prisoner," she said.

"I get it," Gekido said. "You've got your marching orders, no hard feelings!"

He lifted his fingers into a salute, his eyes devoid of any humour or teasing. Misato blinked as the men took Gekido to a car. She then looked up at the machine, the Gundam she remembered him calling it, her eyes widened, for but a single moment, the eyes on the nosecone glowed. Misato rubbed her own eyes, hardly believing them. She looked to Ritsuko, who was looking over the data from the fight.

"There was a moment when Asuka and Shinji's synch ratios broke their previous records, it lasted a few seconds," she said

"But they hadn't been under any stress from the battle, unless the appearance of the Gundam was so shocking it triggered a reaction like that in them both," Misato suggested.

"Gundam?" Ritsuko looked at her in confusion.

"What he called the machine, Gundam Purpose, it's not a jet Rits, it's a humanoid robot, half the size of the Eva's and capable of piercing an AT field. It used particle beam weapons that were so small, and more powerful than what has been developed for the Eva's," Misato explained.

"It doesn't give off a biological signature like the angels do, so it can't be an Eva or generate an AT field, yet in half the estimated time it would have taken the Unit-02, this...Gundam, not only wounded an Angel, but actually destroyed it. We need to analyse this machine, see what else sets it apart from the Eva's," Ritsuko looked up at the jet, narrowing her eyes at it.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Asuka ran towards them.

"Where's Kaji?" she asked, her eyes wide and bright with wonder.

"He took a powder," Misato snarled. "He's probably back at the base by now, the jerk!"

* * *

Ryoji Kaji sneezed, he knew somewhere a beautiful woman was talking about him with joy. It put even more of a smile on his face as he presented his prize to Gendo Ikari. He had heard that Gendo was a cold man, yet, Kaji could see a smile on the man's face. It wasn't joy of course, but Ikari was genuinely pleased. After all he had big plans, just like the rest of Kaji's employers did. To Gendo's left stood his second in command, Nerv Sub-commander Kozo Fuyutsuki, formerly a teacher. Both men were scientists, yet they were in charge of the most important military organisation on the planet.

"My goodness, that was a rather eventful trip wasn't it?" Kaji asked.

"Was it caused by..."

"This, I wonder," Kaji interrupted the commander.

He walked up to the case on Gendo's desk, what the man was smiling at. Gekido had been right on the bat, it was a big metal case with a biohazard sign on it. It was necessary though, despite Kaji's demeanour he knew what he had been holding was more dangerous than any Angel or Eva. He still opened it with little care. The case hissed as it opened, revealing its contents.

"Well, it's already restored itself this far," he said, tilting his head down to get a better look at it. "Its frozen but it's still alive, quite amazing."

Kaji stepped to Gendo's left and looked him in the eyes.

"This is the keystone to the human instrumentality project isn't it?" he asked.

"Correct," Gendo said. "This is the first human being," he took his eyes off of the case and looked into Kaji's eyes. "Adam!" he named what was in the case, the twisted and monstrous copy of a human embryo.

Suddenly, Gendo slammed the case down. He dropped his smile and sat on his desk. His cold demeanour as the commander of Nerv, and a player in human instrumentality returned.

"This man, the one on the ship, the one who supposedly destroyed an angel, who is he?" Gendo asked.

"We've looked up the names Kevin Hunter, and Gekido Kuzunagi, there's no one by that name in the military," Fuyutsuki said.

"Neither of those names have ever been attached to projects involved the development of robots either," Gendo added, crossing his fingers together. "Tell me, what kind of man is he?"

"Gekido, well, I'd say he's interesting," Kaji smiled as he thought of the man.

He wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't like him already. Though he still didn't quite trust him, and was still curious about his story, Kaji found his attitude, his approach and his already apparent sense of justice compelling.

"Is he a threat to Nerv?" Gendo asked.

"Well that's a difficult question to answer depending on what you mean by that, do you mean the goals or the organisation itself?" Kaji asked.

"Both!"

"Judging from what's come out of the harbour, I'd say Gekido is on the side of Nerv, at least as far as what we tell the public about protecting humanity. From what I've learnt about his personality speaking to him, I'd say against the organisation of Nerv itself, he's at least a potential threat. As for Nerv's true purpose, the human instrumentality project, well I believe wholeheartedly that he won't allow you to do it," Kaji explained.

"You don't yet know the full extent of what we are going to do Mr Kaji, nor does he, I want him kept an eye on, tested, his story verified, if it's true and there's something we can get out of him, then we'll use him," Gendo explained.

"And once you've used him, then what will you do?" Kaji asked.

"It's easy to make a man not of this world disappear!"

Kaji remained silent as he began walking to the exit. Gendo closed the case and placed it behind his desk. When the door opened, Kaji stopped and smiled. Two guards were standing at the doorway, both flanking Gekido. He was pushed into the room, his eyes meeting Kaji's.

"Wonderful to meet you again Gekido, I hope we'll be meeting again afterwards," Kaji said.

He patted Gekido's shoulder and walked away.

"So do I," Gekido said, looking back once before looking forwards.

That's when he saw him, Gendo Ikari, instantly Gekido's eyes widened in shock. Then they shrunk, narrowing like targeting cameras at the man sitting at the desk. His hands tensed, arms twisting the restraints for but a moment. Despite his violent attitude and profession as a fighter, Gekido was a smart man. He could see links, he already knew two friends of his were related (when they didn't know themselves) because of the subtle similarities in their faces. There wasn't even anything subtle about the similarities between Gendo and Shinji. True Gendo had a lighter shade in hair colour, but the shape of their faces, positioning of their eyes and noses, Gekido could imagine Shinji being a near exact match of Gendo when he got older.

He could hear his heart slamming against his chest, that part of him that was outraged wanted to leap across the table. He wanted to snap the cuffs, knock out the guards, bash Gendo's head against the table. Break his fingers, ring his neck, but above all yell right in his face. Demand an answer from him, torture him if necessary to get answers. Not about the world, not about Nerv and its no doubt hidden agenda. No, there was only one thing Gekido wanted from Gendo, fucking, Ikari. That was the answer to a single question, why?

'Why put everything, the future of humanity into a machine like the Evangelion, a machine that can only be used by people of your sons age? Why do that, when it's your own son whose life, whose sanity, whose childhood you need to sacrifice?'

"Greetings, I am Gendo..."

"Ikari, I met your son on the Over the rainbow," Gekido said.

"The reports we've heard are interesting, tell us, did you see the Angel up close?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Yeah, I even got a Jaws reference in, a pretty interesting creature, took some flesh off of it, the DNA sequence didn't match any kind of animal I've known, it did seem remarkably similar to human DNA. But that's impossible, because they're not human, they're not sapient, or even sentient. Looking at the inside of it peaked my curiosity, these aren't your run of the mill Kaiju, they've got a little machine in them too."

"You've probably got this long winded explanation on what the angels are, what they want, where they came from, like they were prophesized or something, hence why you called them angels. I don't care, I want to say that now, I don't care if they are aliens or just some high tech cyborgs created by a bunch of guys with too much money and an insane world domination plan, they could have been sent by god himself, and I still wouldn't care. I know that the first one that came here devastated part of the city, a lot of people probably died, a lot more will probably die the more those angels keep coming."

"I know how to fight them, how to kill them. So right now, concerning the angels, I have all the information that I need. Which is why I'm going to fight them, with or without your approval. But I'm no fool, I know that I'll need help, someone to recharge the Purpose when there's no time for the traditional means, someone to show me around the city, somewhere to live. I don't have hopes of staying here, in fact, I'd like to get back to my own time, to my own world as fast as possible, but that isn't an option right now. So until I figure out exactly how I got here, and how I can get back, my intention is to fight the Angels. To fight the angels and protect those they will threaten, you can take what I'm willing to give from the Purpose and myself, but so long as I get chances to fight the Angels!"

Gekido kept his eyes matched with Gendo's throughout his speech. The man kept his hands and head set in that same usual position. A few minutes passed, and Gendo finally stood up. He walked around the table, reaching into his pocket as he came towards Gekido. Fuyutsuki widened his eyes slightly as Gendo pulled out of his pocket a key. He unlatched Gekido's cuffs, letting them fall harmlessly to the floor.

"You make a good case, but we do have questions you need to answer, Doctor Akagi will need to carry out tests, both on you and what you call the Purpose. I hope you know that if you consider betraying us, you'll be facing not just Nerv but the entire world as well," Gendo explained, offering Gekido his hand.

"I'm glad you agreed," Gekido smirked slightly, taking the man's hand and squeezing it tight.

Gendo hid it well, but inside it felt like Gekido was trying to break his hand.

* * *

Tokyo-3, High school-Class 2A

"That Asuka was a real female dog, if you get what I mean," Toji said.

He was leaning his chair against the desk behind him. It was break time in their home room, and most of the group was beginning to arrive for class. Shinji sat at his desk ready for the class, the opposite of the more relaxed stances his two friends took. Kensuke had his camera ready, looking over footage of the battle earlier.

"Poor Shinji though has to go and work with her every day," Toji chuckled.

"Didn't they try and confiscate that?" Shinji asked Kensuke.

"There was no way I was going to let them take my camera, besides, they didn't even try to take it, I think the navy was going to leave Nerv business to Nerv," Kensuke explained. "Man, I can't wait to publish this footage, that Gundam, wow!"

"It certainly was...something else," Shinji whispered.

The image of the Gundam haunted him somewhat. It was a machine, looked and moved more like a robot than the Evas did. But still Shinji remembered the eyes, and how they glowed. Looking at the eye was like looking at the reflection of the sun. Bright and inspiring but not blinding, and Shinji couldn't even process properly the swirl of emotions he had been filled with. He was both afraid of the Gundam, and like Kensuke admired it.

"Toji Suzuhara," a girl growled.

The brown haired girl slammed her book into the desk, shocking Toji enough to stop leaning against it.

"Hey class rep," Toji said.

"Don't class rep me, stop leaning against other people's desks, this is a class room, not a lounge," the girl said.

"So I'm supposed to just sit on these uncomfortable chairs all day?" Toji retorted.

"Then focus on the class more!"

Hikari Horaki was the class representative, someone who always took charge. Toji and Kensuke were already at their desks by the time the teacher came into the room. As always Hikari led the class in their welcome bow to the teacher.

"Please be seated class, and welcome our newest student," the man said.

Toji and Kensuke nearly screamed as a red haired girl came into the room. Without waiting for the teacher, she took one of the chalk and began writing on the board. The class looked at the board in confusion as Asuka wrote in a way they hadn't seen before. Instead of the traditional Kanji, she wrote her name full name in the alphabet. Clapping the dust off of her hands, she turned to the class, swinging her hair around and appearing as confident as she was on the ship.

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, charmed huh?"

Her introduction left one half of the class confused, another part curious, and two people very upset. Toji and Kensuke were screaming inside.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi was, inside tearing her hair out. She displayed a cool demeanour on the outside though, masking her frustration with scientific admiration. At first she thought her initial analysis of the Purpose would come back with nothing spectacular. Her knowledge of metallurgy wasn't as advanced as her biomechanics, but she knew enough to know that the alloy the jet was composed of, was of a mineral that hadn't been discovered yet. True some parts were a titanium alloy, but the under armour was something else entirely. When the call came from the commander, to begin a full check on the Purpose, her frustration and scientific curiosity jumped through the roof.

'Years was spent on researching a protective armour for the Evas, this armour though thinner has a greater ability to absorb and conduct energy, not just force but radiation,' Ritsuko thought.

Her computer drew up a detailed diagram of the jet, its front, its back, the after burners, the nose cone and the wings too. Ritsuko looked at every corner of the aircraft, her doubts over its transforming capabilities had been erased.

'A machine smaller than the Evas, but was able to take down an Angel in half the estimated time,' Ritsuko would have shook her head in disbelief, if not for someone wrapping their arms around her.

Her initial shock was replaced by a smile, as she felt Kaji's stubble rub against her neck. She turned her faced slightly, meeting his eyes as he caressed her cheek.

"A woman with a mole shaped like a tear, is destined to a life of heartache and sorrow," he said poetically.

"Your pick up lines need some work, and I wouldn't flirt here, especially with a certain someone pressing her face against the glass," Ritsuko explained.

Misato looked into the office, pushing her rage filled face against the glass. Despite the jealous death glare, Kaji still smiled at her, leaning against the desk as she entered.

"Why the hell are you still here?" she asked.

"I thought I'd stick around, things are starting to get interesting here, I'm no expert on alloys, but it looks like whatever the Purpose is made of doesn't exist on the periodic table," Kaji explained, pointing at Ritsuko's display.

"I'm not entirely sure without a full physical check of the surface, and collaborating with an expert, but from what I've seen the alloy is of a light weight, which would explain how it could fly so well," Ritsuko stated, turning her attention to the screen again.

"The way it moved, it was almost acrobatic, both underwater and in the air," Misato said, still frowning at Kaji.

She crossed her arms together and took a step behind Ritsuko, looking over the data herself. Her father had been a scientist, not exactly a teacher or even a real father figure. But Misato had picked up enough to know her way around machines, whether it was a car or a military aircraft.

"If it moved how you said it did, maybe it's not so different from the Evas, an entirely mechanical version perhaps?"

"I don't think so Ritsuko, it still had a very robotic movement to it."

"Perhaps it uses a simple cockpit and interface procedure, something like what jets use," Kaji suggested, causing the two woman to look at him.

"But to still allow such freedom of movement, it has to be similar to the Evas," Ritsuko said.

"Not necessarily, not necessarily at all, the longer time a person spends piloting something, the better they get at controlling it. It can be a jet, a tank, an Eva or even a car, the bond that can develop between humanity and machines is no different from a child and its own muscles. Although in the case of Misato it doesn't really apply!" Kaji explained.

"He has a point," Ritsuko said.

Misato lowered her head, embarrassed by the truth. She went through several cars a year, even before the third angel arrived, she had been writing off cars since she was eighteen.

"The sooner we have full authorisation and opportunity to analyse that thing, the better," Ritsuko said.

Her phone suddenly rang, and in an instant she picked it up. As her assistant Maya spoke to her, she lit up a cigarette and listened. Misato watched her nod her head, rubbing her head in confusion as she stabbed the butt of the cigarette into her ashtray.

"Gendo wants a full physical examination of the subject, he's already in the lab undergoing physical tests," Ritsuko said.

"Right, whose been assigned to interview him?" Misato asked.

"He had a request, and the commander authorised it on the condition you supervise it. Gekido wanted to talk to one of the pilots, Gendo agreed that Rei would talk to him, once schools finished the pilots will be escorted back to base. We may as well test and compare the synch ratios of all three pilots," Ritsuko explained.

"I'm rather jealous Misato, you get to talk to that interesting man again," Kaji said.

Misato remained silent, in fact she dropped her fierce gaze and crossed her legs. Ritsuko knew her friend well enough, to know that she agreed with Kaji's statement. She also acknowledged that, scientifically speaking, so far Gekido had drawn people's interest. Logging off of her computer, Ritsuko followed Misato down the hallway, asking her about everything that had happened. Misato recounted the events for a second time, and overall fifth time that day. What she included was also as detailed a description of the Gundam as she could.

"A humanoid shape, so perhaps they too have some kind of Angel crisis that requires humanoid robots to fight," Ritsuko theorised.

"Or they're just war machines," Misato retorted.

"Maybe, you said that he said he was from a future Earth right? That would explain some of the advanced technology on the aircraft," Ritsuko said.

"Gundam, he called it a Gundam."

The blonde thought about the name as they entered the lab. Her assistant Maya Ibuki was already there. The short haired girl was in the brown Nerv uniform all the other staff wore, the bars on her shoulder indicating her rank as a first lieutenant. As well being Ritsuko's personal assistant, she also monitored the synch ratios and status of the pilots when in combat. Already Ritsuko could see her student's hands typing rapidly across her computer. A glass screen gave all those inside the monitoring station, a view of the lab.

"Ritsuko-senpai, captain Katsuragi, the doctors are continuing health checks, blood pressure regular, temperature average, pulse rate when resting average. Right now we..."

"I can see what test we're on Maya, stamina and speed," Ritsuko said.

Their subject, Gekido, was currently in the lab with a pulse monitor on his arm. He was also stripped down to his underwear and running on a treadmill. A mask for monitoring his breathing was strapped to his mouth and nose. The young man had been running relentlessly, his logged time was faster than anyone on the base, and Ritsuko knew that, she could remember every health related record kept on her staff.

"By god, look at him," Misato gasped.

He was clearly a strong person, as evidenced by his muscles. It was the kind of muscle built from repeated fights, a fighter's body. Misato's comment hadn't been that of an enamoured woman, but a horrified woman. Gekido couldn't have been older than nineteen, yet his body was a wall of scars. Ritsuko took in each one, multiple burns on his back and chest, one around the side of his neck, scars from blades on his right breast, left thigh, a vicious one on the palm of his hand and two on both shoulders. He even had two bullet wounds, one on the leg and the other on his arm, both luckily shots that missed nerves.

"Enjoying the show," he said through the mask.

"I think that'll be enough, we need to move onto an MRI scan of the subjects body," Ritsuko said through the speaker.

"What are you a biologist or an engineer?" Gekido asked.

He pulled off the mask and looked at the screen. It was a one way mirror, only the people on the other side could see him, he couldn't see them. Yet Ritsuko felt like he was watching her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm an expert in many areas, as many that are required for me to do my job here," she said.

A smirk crossed his face as he took a towel offered to him.

"Yanked a few bits of my hair off, plus some spit here," Gekido spat on the towel and threw it back to one of the scientists. "So you spent all that time at college studying rather than socialising huh, yet you and Misato are best friends...interesting," he chuckled as he walked to the MRI machine.

Gekido laid on the gurney, which soon slid into the MRI. Lights around him began to ignite, one by one. The lights scanned his body, providing an image of the inside of his body.

"Impossible," Maya said.

"It is possible, and it proves the part about Gekido being from the future, the bond between man and machine, becomes more than just interface, machinery replaces flesh," Ritsuko said.

"I always knew machines would become more and more part of our daily lives, but for something like this, why would any human put themselves through this?" Maya asked.

Alls Misato saw was a large amount of bionics on Gekido's body. Part of his ribcage was made of a metallic substance, the same alloy that had spread across his right wrist. Ritsuko saw much more than that, many of Gekido's body systems had been made redundant by a secondary nervous system, that coexisted with the first nervous system, causing seemingly no negative feedback on the body or the metal parts that had replaced some of Gekido's body. His right lung was metallic, even some of the cords of his heart were like metal.

"Two bionic legs from the knee downward, how could he keep something like that secret?" Misato asked.

"There's a synthetic skin formula covering the small areas of his outer skin replaced by cybernetics," Ritsuko said.

"He must have been through some kind of war," Maya suggested.

"Obviously, but these are all just replacements, none of them are augmentations. I sincerely doubt any army would repair a soldier so extensively, considering the costs!"

"Maybe money's a thing of the past, maybe all of humanity lives to better itself," Misato said.

"You got that from Star Trek!"

"Well some things from Star Trek applied to real life discoveries."

"Sadly, money is the one thing humanity is never going to part with, as I was saying, this level of repair makes no sense, especially if it hasn't in anyway augmented his performance."

"One part of those replacements will augment his performance," a voice said at the doorway.

"KAJI! Now I know how the admiral felt, stop inviting yourself into places," Misato said.

"Those two robotic legs, they'll assist him with his piloting," Kaji said.

"How so?" Ritsuko asked.

"When flying at high speed, gravity rushes the blood to the legs, that's why jet pilots and astronauts where G-suits, tight clothing that prevents this from happening. Blood no longer flows to Gekido's legs, his performance under G-forces has improved, he probably doesn't even have to wear a G-suit," Kaji explained.

"Wait a minute Kaji, you got that from Star Fox didn't you?" Misato asked.

"Maybe," Kaji turned his head away and whistled.

Gekido was bought out of the MRI and he immediately looked at the doctors.

"My clothes, now," he said.

After Gekido fully dressed he was led to another area. There, Misato and Ritsuko waited at a table with all of his possessions on it. Another team came into the room with a polygraph. Gekido smirked as the team went through the trouble of connecting him to it. He was set on a chair by two men in black (as he was going to call them). They both had batons and pistols hidden on their jackets, but Gekido was a hundred percent confidant he could beat them. Even if he did though, he was in their base now, he didn't know how many soldiers or security staff Nerv had.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions, the first one I want you to answer truthfully, the second I want you to deliberately lie about, what colour is my hair?" Ritsuko began.

"Brown," Gekido said, smirking as the woman frowned.

"I said answer the first one truthfully."

"Um Rits," Misato pointed at the machine, showing Gekido's heart rate was still stable.

"I knew you dyed your hair, and I knew it was for something personal," Gekido grinned.

"Second question, remember to make it a deliberate lie, was the Eva you saw red?"

"No!"

"Right, let me begin with important security related questions, have you had any knowledge of Nerv prior to meeting Misato Katsuragi yesterday?"

"No."

"Are you affiliated with any government agency?"

"Not on this world, and even on mine the term affiliation is loose."

"Do you know what second impact is?"

"No."

"Is the Gundam Purpose in any way related to the Jet Alone project?"

"No, 'jet alone,' where did that come from?" Gekido asked.

"We'll be asking questions, are you here to harm Nerv in any way?" Ritsuko asked.

"Right now it's a no."

"Are you an only child?"

"No!"

"Are there other Gundam pilots in your world."

"Many, but there are restrictions, you gotta have either/and a dark secret in your past, a family connection to your Gundam's creation, any form of messed up child hood, issues with angst or a stubborn desire to protect something!"

"Are you hiding with synthetic skin numerous cybernetic implants?"

"Only my legs and my left eye are implants," Gekido said.

"But the MRI showed numerous metal parts on your body, they have to be implants."

"And I'm telling you they aren't, there are aspects of the future I'm not willing to share with you doctor, because in trying to recreate them you'll inevitably make the same mistakes, even if I warn you what those mistakes are, and you'll have fucked up some one's life, so drop this question lady," Gekido explained.

The graph was displayed hysterically levels of anger. So much that the two guards entertained drawing their guns. Even Misato was tempted, she looked towards the young man, sighing in relief as the polygraph became calm again.

"In your world what is your profession?" Ritsuko asked.

"I'm a mercenary," Gekido said.

It wasn't an answer Misato liked, but it was an honest one. In this world, mercenaries were opportunists whom followed the money, they didn't care about the rest of the world, the angels, second impact, none of it mattered, only the profit. Nomads and mavericks like that had given up on society, on a better future long ago. Gekido noticed the woman's sudden tenseness, she as different than she had been on the ship. Of course Misato's mood changed when she was at work, but Gekido could tell his answer hadn't pleased her.

"Dr Akagi, the first child has been brought in," one of the men in black said.

'First child, implying a second and third, and maybe more,' Gekido checked the man's statement on his mental notepad.

He stood up, ripping the monitors off of his arms.

"Well, want to show me where the interview room is?" he asked Misato.

Misato nodded her head as she walked to the door. Both the men in black attempted to guide Gekido by grabbing his shoulder, but he easily brushed both of them off and started following Misato.

"Pretty big place here, must be easy to get lost," Gekido said.

"It's not," Misato lied.

Much to Gekido's confusion, she didn't lead him to an interview room. They entered a chamber of some kind, with a walkway like a bridge in it. Gekido looked over the bridge in shock, there was a blood red substance, something which according to the Purpose's data had replaced some areas of the sea, like how the sea water could be green or blue in certain areas. Without waiting for permission, he dunked his hand into the substance. Sniffing it, he immediately recognised that it wasn't blood.

"It at least looking like blood isn't exactly comforting," Gekido muttered.

"We've come here and the LCL is what's caught your eye?" Misato asked.

Gekido huffed as he turned, looking at what Misato had tried to show him. It was an impressive sight, but not awe inspiring. If anything, it seemed more monstrous to Gekido, which wasn't a stretch. Poking out of the LCL was the head of an Eva, it was still an intimidating design, but not as flamboyant as Asuka's machine. The armour was blue with white circles on it, where its eyes should have been was a single camera like eye.

"This is Evangelion Unit 00, the prototype of all the Evas, and this is its pilot," Misato said.

Gekido looked at the teenage girl standing beside the head. She was dressed in a white and blue school uniform. The girl had very pale skin, strange considering the kind of climate he had seen so far. She had a blank expression across her face, her face portrayed no interest or even emotion. What stood out however was her short blue hair and red eyes. Immediately Gekido identified her as someone who had undergone genetic modification.

"Hello," the girl said, bowing formally. "I am Rei Ayanami!"

"Nice to meet you Rei," Gekido said, walking past Misato.

"Your machine, I've seen it," Rei said.

"In its jet form right, do you want to see it in its real form?"Gekido asked.

"Yes!"

"That didn't seem like too excited an answer, tell me Rei, did you really want to see the Purpose? Or have you just been ordered to get me to show you it?"

"It doesn't matter, either way I still wish to see it."

Gekido looked away from the girl for a moment, pretending to look at the Eva. Even Rei's voice lacked emotion, it was soft but submissive. He then turned to Misato and crossed his arms together.

"Where's the Purpose?" he asked.

* * *

Gendo stood in the observation chamber of the hanger. Or at least what had been repurposed into a hanger. The Eva's had their own chambers, the advanced jet known as the Purpose was kept in a maintenance area. If Gekido passed all of his checks, the Purpose would be moved to a chamber closer to the Eva's. Fuyutsuki joined him, keeping his hands behind his back in an 'at ease' position.

"How much are we telling the old men?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Everything of course," was Gendo's simple answer.

"Could his arrival be a result of the initial stages of the project?"

"Only they would know that, whether they know or not, him being here is not an accident," Gendo said.

"Another world, that didn't go through the second impact," Fuyutsuki said.

"Perhaps it didn't even go through first impact, perhaps human instrumentality is nonexistent in that world. There was once a theory, that there are an infinite number of realities, meaning an infinite number of possibilities, the paths that humanity took, perhaps even their beginnings could be different," Gendo explained.

"I've heard the theory, but to actually see it, to know that it exists, has it affected your resolve at all Gendo?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Not in the slightest," Gendo's answer was immediate. "If anything, its reassured me!"

"How so?"

"Perhaps I have it wrong, perhaps Gekido's world did attempt human instrumentality, perhaps it failed. My point Fuyutsuki, is that if in one world human instrumentality failed, perhaps it could succeed in another."

Fuyutsuki's eyebrows shot up as he saw a smirk cross Gendo's face. It was the kind he saw before they lost Yui, the kind that Gendo would have when he had some kind of advantage. The grey haired man focused his attention on what was slowly becoming the focus of most of Nerv's staff.

"Why are we all coming here?" Shinji asked as he and Asuka were led to the hanger.

"What are you stupid? What else would we be here for," Asuka motioned to the Purpose.

The two of them were overlooking the machine from a railing. Likewise Kaji was nearby, causing Asuka's face to light up in joy. He was leaning against the railing, looking at the Purpose curiously. A door at the far end of the room opened, and Misato emerged leading Rei and Gekido.

"So why do you pilot the Eva?" Gekido asked the girl as they walked.

"Because I am ordered to," she said.

"What do your parents think of it?"

"I don't have parents," Rei said, causing Gekido to stop for a moment.

'An orphan perhaps? Taken in by Nerv, or could she really be what I think she is, could she be like me?' Gekido wondered.

He walked forward, his eyes drifting towards where Shinji and Asuka were.

"Good to see she didn't make you wear her school uniform," Gekido said.

The grin across his face made Shinji lower his head in embarrassment. Asuka herself glared at the man, especially as he tilted his head back and laughed.

"Most of your staff are doubting whether the Gundam is actually real right? Those guys up there, those scientists shaking their heads in denial or dismissal, well you're in for a show."

Gekido climbed onto the back of the jet, slamming his hand into a panel on it. It opened a hatch he used to climb into the cockpit. Settling into the chair, Gekido began cycling the Gundam through its activation sequence. The monitors and main cameras began to light up, giving Gekido a view of the spectators.

"Let what you see with your eyes be the evidence," he spoke through the Gundam's speakers, filling the room with his voice.

The jet began to hum, and the people watching stepped back in shock. Even Rei raised her eyebrows slightly as the parts of the machine began to fold. A leg dragged across the ground, almost hitting Rei. Shinji again looked at the machine, his eyes frozen as he took in every detail of the plane's transformation. Every fold, every part that slid out or back into the body.

"This is my Gundam," Gekido said as the machine finished its transformation.

It didn't give off any of the light or particles it did when it faced the angel. But the sight of the Purpose kneeling was still something that shocked the staff of Nerv. Fuyutsuki saw his old friend's fingers twitch slightly. Gendo narrowed his eyes as the Gundam's head looked in his direction. The Gundam's eyes suddenly lit up.

"This is my Purpose!"

Ritsuko took a picture of the machine, and continued to look at it, continuing to analyse it. Slowly, the Gundam's head tilted down, looking at Rei, whose eyes had widened only slightly. She was shocked, but didn't portray enough emotion anyway to appear as shocked as the others. Inside the cockpit, Gekido had his arms crossed. He moved them only to turn the speakers off. Then he touched the ceiling and looked at Rei.

"Or maybe partner, maybe she's like you," he whispered.

Gendo had given him another reason to distrust him. Fuyutsuki followed Gendo's gaze to the Purpose, looking at Rei. Then he looked at the commander's hands, squeezed tightly into fists.

Next Chapter 4: Dance like you want to win

Gekido: Nice place you've got here Misato, bet you don't tidy it

Misato: There's an angel attack, it splits itself into two

Kaji: Fortunately, I have just the plan to stop it

Gekido: Team work right? Okay, I'll give you both a...SHINJI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter

Some little bits of info, yes I did get the robotic legs idea from Starfox :). Secondly, I'm classing Gendo as an antagonist, why? Well lets face it those who have watched the show know what he's planning, and no "well he's doing it for this and that reason, and human instrumentality isn't actually" no, he's a bad guy in my eyes. And the best part about a bad guy, is that he'll do horrible things and you'll be hoping and counting for the day a protagonist gives him his just deserts. Will Gendo get his? You'd have to read and find out :)

I thought of throwing in a 'you're one of those people' comments in Gekido's first meeting with Rei, cause Rei's personality does fit into a certain type of character seen before when it comes to anime, not to say Gekido doesn't fit a type either. But I'd already referenced the requirements of every Gundam protagonist, so I dropped it.

The chapter was going to be longer, including where Gekido would stay, and Asuka moving into Misato's house. But those parts will be covered in the next chapter, which if you hadn't already guessed covers the said episode of the anime, with a Gekido twist, as he begins the first stages of bonding with the Eva pilots.


	4. Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or Evangelion

Another update, again much quicker :)

And again this chapter turned out much longer than I thought it would, which is why 'Dance like you want to win', will come in two parts

* * *

Gundam Evangelion Purpose

Chapter 4: Dance

A day had passed since Gekido's arrival, he'd already begun to immerse himself in Tokyo-3's culture. The city was a spectacular piece of engineering to him, a city that could repair itself, and even served as a support unit for the Eva's. He spent most of the day walking around the city, carrying his duffle bag over his shoulder and looking at the shops, speaking to the people.

"That robot left a lot of damage when it first appeared, but if it hadn't stopped that Angel, I'm sure things would have been a lot worse," the owner of a noodle bar said.

"We spent a few days without power, then again I suppose it was necessary, and a little touching too, I mean all of Tokyo gave that robot power so it could blow a hole through that pyramid Angel, or was it a cube? I don't know, apparently the thing couldn't make up its mind about what it looked like," said an electrician as he worked on one of the lights.

"I see them you know, those kids they have fight the Eva's. We adults fly aircraft and tanks that might as well be scratching itches on those monsters, I keep wondering why give that kind of power to children? You hear a lot working on the rails, a few passengers are saying stuff like 'they're the only ones you can trust with power', but I think that's bull, you ask me it's so those adults up the top can easily control them. That blue haired girl is so submissive, and the boy, I don't think I've ever seen someone with such a distant and depressed expression."

"Technically everyone in Tokyo-3 works for Nerv in some way, people say this place is going to be the new capital one day, but it certainly is the capital of these Angel attacks, so far they've only come here. My family's overseas, I'm not gonna bring them here where there's all this danger, and not just from the Angels, but that's all I'm going to talk about for now."

The former rail worker, and the latter bus driver had told Gekido the most about the city's populace. Some people reacted in awe, thinking of the Eva's and the pilots as heroes. Others, saw underneath the propaganda, and at least suspected the darker aspects of Nerv. But Nerv was in control in this city, no one would speak out against them, yet at least. When Gekido worked into a sports shop, he found a response to his questions that helped him to really know some of the people in Tokyo-3.

"There are certain kinds of people who come here, people who are genuinely ignorant of what's going on, people who are desperate enough to work, and those who were obligated too by Nerv. This shop, it's a pretty good set up won't you agree, I'm a single parent, there was no way I would have been able to afford this place without Nerv's help. They've been very helpful in fact, my daughter is in the hospital, Nerv doctors are the ones treating her. She was injured when that purple robot first went on sortie, maybe they feel responsible, or maybe they're expecting me to be grateful."

The man was dressed in a blue polo shirt, his badge stating the words manager and his name, Suzuhara.

"Thanks mister, I'd like to get this too," Gekido said, placing a football on the counter.

"An American football, no wonder you know so little about Tokyo-3, what brings you here?" Suzuhara asked.

"I'm a traveller, I go where the money is," Gekido said.

He took out the wallet and cash Misato had organised for him. Paying for the ball, Gekido tipped his head down in respect and walked out of the shop. He tilted his hat up, looking at the bright sky and then his watch.

"A little more time before I go to work," he said.

After finding the hospital, Gekido bought flowers from one of the counters. The nurses told him where to find Sakura Suzuhara. He walked into her hospital room to find her asleep. The bruising and bandaging on her body indicated she'd been partially buried under rubble. He could see the resemblance between her, her father, and her brother Toji. Taking the chart from the end of her bed, Gekido began flipping through her stats and care plans. She'd be wheelchair bound when she came out, but the damage to her legs was nothing that couldn't be fixed with regular physiotherapy. If she adhered to the exercise routine, then she'd live a long healthy life.

'But still, your dad's afraid,' Gekido thought.

He put the board back on the bed, and placed the flowers at Sakura's bedside cabinet. When Gekido walked out of the hospital, he saw men in black trucks. They'd been following him through the day, but they'd made their presence known only now.

"I guess it's time for work," Gekido muttered as two of the men approached him.

They led him to a factory district a few blocks away from the command centre. There, trucks were being bought in with alloys and machinery. Today, Gekido was to oversee where he wanted the equipment for repairs to the Purpose would be kept. Putting on a pair of goggles, Gekido began to make bullets with the smelting equipment he was given. Controlling the cranes with a remote, he poured massive amounts of molten metal into rows of containers. Overnight they would cool into the rounds Gekido would use for his shell weapons and the Purpose's Vulcans.

"I thought Dr Akagi told you those kind of weapons are no match for an angel," one of the men supervising him said.

"I'm a stubborn ass," Gekido said.

In truth, the bullets weren't just for the angels. He had to plan for every possibility. He knew the Purpose like the back of his hand, so when it was bought in, Gekido began to check the machine. A smirk crossed his face as he found monitoring devices they had tried to plant within the cockpit. They didn't find the hidden compartments for his weapons though. In fact the worst they had done was try to implant a Trojan horse within the computers, which had immediately been sent to the scrap bin.

"Okay Dr Akagi, I take your Trojan horse and I raise it with, a data mine, let's see what we've got partner," Gekido said, sitting in the cockpit and tossing the deactivated bug up and down like a ball.

Numerous documents appeared on the screen, the results of the Purpose's hacking. It wasn't a complete theft of Nerv's files, and a few of the documents were blacked out.

'Dr Ritsuko Akagi, her mother was in charge of Nerv's science division as far back as its precursor organisation Gehirn. Naoko Akagi, created the Magi system that operates the base, three super computers that were created through a personality transplant operating system. Magi-1 is called Melchior, and is the imprint of the part of Naoko that is a scientist. Magi-2, Balthazar is the part of Naoko that is a mother, Magi-3 is Caspar, the part of Naoko that was a woman.'

'Here's the problem with it though, the effectiveness of the Magi is dependent on what type of person Naoko was. As a scientist, her concept behind the Magi is interesting, but implanting her own personality into it? It seems a little arrogant, then there's Balthazar and Casper, what kind of mother was she? What kind of woman was she? Maybe how she died is the answer to those two questions!'

The data mine wasn't so much as taking what was in Nerv's computers, more copy and pasting what was already there. So when Gekido looked at the files of the pilots, he raised his eyebrows curiously.

'They're referred to as children, not child, plural not singular, a typo perhaps? Everyone refers to them as 'child' but the term children is used extensively in their files. The classification on paper is different, but everyone uses the term child because it makes more sense than children, even though children is on paper the correct term. And the selection, first, second, third, they're not based on birth dates, but rather the dates of selection.'

Rei was the first child, Asuka the second, and Shinji the third. Rei file almost had every detailed blacked over. Asuka's had a little more detail, including her training in Germany. Her nationality was American, but she was one quarter German and another quarter Japanese. She was classed as a captain in the European air force and had a level of combat training. The girl's life had been spent training and learning, she was a graduate of universities, but hadn't gone through a Japanese educational program.

'A child prodigy, and of course she's going to think she has all the answers,' Gekido thought.

"Shinji Ikari," Gekido whispered as he looked at the third child's profile.

It was unremarkable really, his father abandoned him at three years old, and Shinji spent eleven years living with a teacher.

'People say Shinji wasn't trained, but this teacher of his, could he have been training Shinji without him really knowing?' Gekido wondered.

He stored the images in an encrypted file and climbed out of the Purpose. After another quick check over, he had the Purpose stored back on the truck. He drove it back to the command centre himself, in order to become familiar with the roads. Once there, Gekido watched as the Purpose was again exposed to tests and scans. Metal detectors were ran across the machine, its back unit was removed and wires were connected to it. Gekido stood looking over Ritsuko's shoulder as she examined the files in the Purpose's computer.

'She won't find what I've got, she'll only get what the Purpose allows her to get,' Gekido thought.

"This operating system is simplistic," Ritsuko noted.

"It's so anyone can at least get it to move, it won't let you in however without my clearance," Gekido said.

Ritsuko looked at the blue prints stored on the hard drive. She looked at numerous mobile suits the Gundam had faced in combat.

"Space travel, incredible, and space colonies," she gasped as she saw several diagrams of space colonies.

"Earth would have a burgeoning population otherwise, the migrant crisis of the twenty first century is literally of the past in my world, people can get cheap shuttle flights up into space, sometimes even portions of the population are deliberately moved up to a colony, or exiled even," Gekido explained.

"What about life support systems, gravity?" Ritsuko asked.

"Most colonies are built to mimic a human metropolitan environment, there are even some colonies made to actually resemble a place on Earth. There are government funded colonies, the best ones to live in, privately funded ones, the standards of living there are dependent on the size of the sponsoring corporation, or the profit those colonies makes off of research."

"So a few of the colonies have been made for science experiments and research?"

"A few, in fact those ones are a lot like Tokyo-3 in a way," Gekido said.

"What other kinds of colonies are there, how does humanity cope with actually living in space, the space race was abandoned long after second impact, space travel is still possible, but only to the moon," Ritsuko explained.

"For those who live in an artificial environment, there's very little change, but they will notice a sudden change in their balance if they return to Earth. People who work in zero gravity environments go through specialised training, a diet regime, or they just undergo genetic therapy," Gekido stated.

"Is it common in your era?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah, though there's a stigma behind it, people genuinely think a person who has undergone genetic manipulation, particularly before birth it in some way superior, or unnatural!"

"And is that true?"

"Depends on the level manipulation, but generally speaking, no there's not much difference, they just haven't had to do the work to live in space that naturals have done," Gekido said.

"Have you undergone gene therapy?"

"No!"

Ritsuko continued looking through the Purpose's files, finding videos of space and battles Gekido had been through. They would however stream at a very slow rate on her computer.

"Beam weapons, even beam swords, and you made them all simply to fight each other?" Ritsuko asked.

"Why are you so surprised? Some of the greatest technological discoveries on the planet only came as a result of war time research," Gekido said.

He turned and began walking away from Ritsuko.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"I've got to move into my place today."

The room suddenly went red as an alarm began to sound.

"An attack," Ritsuko said.

The staff began rushing to their battle stations, Ritsuko herself went to the command centre. Gekido followed, getting his first view of where the battles between the Eva's and the Angels were monitored. The set up was much like a CIC, with a few staff members set on one level, and another group set at a higher level. He noticed Misato standing between three individuals, one he remembered being Ritsuko's assistant Maya. The other was a brown haired man with glasses, and the third had long hair.

'Where are you Gendo?' Gekido wondered, seeing Fuyutsuki standing at the top alone.

"The data has been analysed, wave length pattern confirms it to be an angel," the man with the glasses said.

"All personnel, go to first stage alert," Fuyutsuki said.

He looked down at Gekido and nodded his head.

"You will sortie as support for Unit's 01 and 02," the man said.

Gekido nodded before running to the locker room. A simple screen separated two sides of the room, one for females and the other for males. By the time Gekido had finished putting on his suit, Shinji had entered. The boy gasped upon seeing Gekido's intimidating black flight suit. Gekido put the metallic collar around his neck, and pushed a button on the side of it. A black dome appeared around his head, obscuring it completely. He pushed a button, adjusting the setting so that Shinji could see his face.

"I'll be with you and Asuka every step of the way, remember to work together," he said.

Shinji smiled and nodded his head. After changing into his blue and white plug suit, he climbed into Unit 01's entry plug. Gekido went down the walkway, looking at the complex plug system the Eva's used. He took in the details of the plugs sliding into the machine, and the hatches that covered them. Inside both machines, LCL filled the chambers, oxygenating. The liquids became clear as the cockpit monitors activated. Both Unit 02 and Unit 01 were loaded onto carrier aircraft, whilst the Purpose used the runway all the jets used. Taking to the air, the Purpose flew alongside the two carriers. Both Evangelions stuck out of the back of the planes. Gekido formed comm. links with both machines, as well as the command centre. Small windows appeared within the corner of each of his screens, one for Shinji, another for Asuka, and the third giving a view of the 'bridge crew'.

"HA! You and Shinji cant colour coordinate at all, my plug suit at least matches Unit 02," Asuka said, swinging her hair back.

"Right, well some of us care more for fighting skills and not style, only time will tell if you're deserving of that red armour," Gekido said.

"All right, keep the chatter to a minimum, since the defences of the city aren't fully repaired yet, we will intercept the Angel, designation Israfel before it reaches the water's edge," Misato explained.

"Dropping the Evas now," Fuyutsuki said.

Both Evas were suddenly dropped from their planes. Asuka performed several flips in midair, landing gracefully on the ground. Shinji's landing was slower and more sluggish. Gekido flew over the area, analysing both his allies and the battlefield. Shinji's Unit 01 was an intimidating looking thing, with purple and green armour, it had white eyes and horns on its helmet. His attention was then drawn to the trucks carrying support weapons, and of all things a roll of cable. Shinji and Asuka attached the cables to their Eva's backs. The operation time of both machines suddenly increased.

"Wait a minute, these things have to be plugged into something to operate for more than a few seconds at a time?" Gekido asked.

"Big machines, big machines!" a voice said behind Gekido.

"What was that?" Maya asked.

'Nearly forgot about Haro, but I suppose he's right, as vulnerable as it makes them, machines that big would have a limited battery life,' Gekido thought.

Asuka took a glaive off of the weapon's rack, whilst Shinji took a pellet gun. The Evas turned to the water, watching as Israfel emerged. It was only a vague human shape, with three bladed fingers and three blade toes. Its body bent forward slightly, possessing no head, but a mask on its chest based on a red and blue yin yang symbol.

"My first battle and I don't get to fight alone, how am I supposed to shine when they stick me with two amateurs," Asuka said.

"You're the amateur here Asuka, stick with Shinji, wait for the angel to come to you, both of you carry out a coordinated attack until it exposes its core, that's when I'll hit it with my beam rifle," Gekido explained.

"Gekido, I appreciate the tactical input, but I'm in charge of these combat operations," Misato said.

"Then why aren't you out here fighting?"

"Mr Kuzunagi, cut the attitude, Asuka, Shinji, both of you pay attention to his plan, carry out a synchronised attack," Fuyutsuki commanded.

Gekido flew around the armoured giants, switching the Purpose to suit mode. Asuka grit her teeth together and then shook her head.

"Forget this, I'm going on ahead," Asuka said.

She disengaged her umbilical cable and launched Unit 02 forward. The red Eva leapt towards Israfel, raising the glaive over its head. Asuka span the staff around before swinging it downwards, splitting Israfel down the middle.

"That is how a battle should be fought, with grace and elegance," Asuka said, closing her eyes as she smiled over her victory.

Suddenly, the two parts of Israfel came apart, forming two gold and silver respective copies.

"WHAT!" Asuka yelled in shock.

"THAT'S BULL!" Misato yelled, squeezing her headset so hard that it snapped.

Asuka widened her eyes as both copies jumped and kicked her Eva across the head. They grabbed Unit 02, digging their claws into its back. Asuka let out a yell as her back experienced the same amount of pain. The Israfel duo then swung Asuka around, and hammer threw her towards Shinji and Gekido. Both pilots widened their eyes, whilst the Purpose's eyes widened like balloons.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose flew to the side, whilst Unit 02 slammed, crotch first into Unit 01's head. Both Evas rolled backwards, crashing through several buildings before landing on top of one another.

"Stupid Shinji, get your Eva off of Unit 02's chest, pervert!"

"Why are you calling me a pervert Asuka, you're the one whose thinking about stuff like that," Shinji retorted.

"Both of you shut up and step up quickly," Gekido snarled.

The Purpose reached for the weapons on its shields, pulling out a pair of machine guns. Gekido released a barrage of bullets on Israfel as it returned to its normal form. He narrowed his eyes, seeing for a brief moment, the Angel's core, it had also been split into two. But once reformed, the bullets could only scorch the Angel's armour like hide.

"Useless," he said, switching the barrels of the machines guns for the revolver types.

He fired shells that slammed against the Angel's AT field, one after another. Before the field could break however, Israfel rushed forward. Putting the guns back on the rack in its shield, the Purpose put its hand to the two cylinders on its back. Israfel bought its hand around, slapping the Purpose aside, sending it flying towards a nearby hill.

"GEKIDO!" Shinji yelled as the Gundam crashed.

He and Asuka got off of the floor, just as Israfel split into two again. It generated an AT field, knocking both back with the explosions they generated. Then they lunged forward, simultaneously sweeping their claws through the Eva's chests. Shinji attempted to punch the gold copy, only for the Angel to duck and throw the Eva towards Asuka's back.

"STUPID SHINJI!" Asuka yelled, stumbling forward.

The silver copy delivered a swift uppercut, throwing Unit 02 over Unit 01. Reassembling, Israfel grabbed Shinji by his head and threw him face first into the river. Asuka screamed as Israfel slammed its foot into Unit 02's back, burying the Eva's head in the dirt. She felt every strike as it pushed the Eva further and further into the ground.

"That's an embarrassing position," Misato slammed the palm of her hand against her face.

Israfel stood behind Unit 02, which had its legs sticking out of the ground,

"Ma'am, a report from UN secondary command, they are preparing an N2 mine," one of the command centre staff said.

"An N2 mine, but the pilots are still there," Misato said.

"Belay the order, we need to extract the children first," Fuyutsuki said.

Inside the Purpose, Gekido's hand twitched as he heard the radio chatter. The Purpose's own fingers twitched as its eyes lit up. Gekido swung his head forward, and slammed the controls, launching the Purpose forward. His roar echoed over the radio as he slammed into Israfel's back, pushing it away from Asuka. Again the Angel split, attempting to attack Gekido. He flew backwards, heading towards a nearby hill.

"He's drawing the Angel away," Misato said.

"To a new location, could he already have memorised the N2 mines explosive range?" Fuyutsuki wondered.

Gekido kept one eye on his screen, and another on his radar. Drawing Israfel towards him, Gekido again observed how the Angel would expose its core when returning to normal. He opened the Purpose's chest plate, releasing a bit of its arc generator energy. As soon as he saw a heat source appear on is radar, he transformed to jet mode and bolted upwards. The Purpose passed the N2 mine, which slammed into Israfel, consuming it and the mountain it stood on.

"Come on, come one, COME ON!" Gekido yelled, outracing the explosion.

The shockwave rocker Gekido on his chair, and threw the Purpose off balance. It changed to suit mode and crashed through the trees.

"SHIT!" Gekido yelled, before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Geki, Geki, wake up, wake up, wake up, Geki, Geki, Geki, wake up, wake up!"

Gekido opened his eyes to find Rage bouncing on his chest. He deactivated his helmet and climbed out of the Gundam. Nerv staff were walking around the machine, trying to find some way to open it, and analysing the trail it left. Ritsuko and Maya were both stood between the Purpose's feet, looking up at Gekido as he took a seat on the Gundam's chest. They raised their eyebrows curiously as Gekido put his hand back into the machine, appearing to push something down.

"Geki, let me out, let me out," Rage said.

"No, the last thing I'm going to introduce this world to is a Haro, you're lucky I haven't stripped you down for parts," Gekido said.

"Geki will bitch out, Gekido will bitch out!"

"Oh you don't think I'll do it do you? Where's my tool box?"

"Gekido," Ritsuko said, climbing onto the Gundam and looking over Gekido's shoulder.

"Hold on, I'll be with you in a second," Gekido said.

"What is that?" Maya asked.

Gekido stopped and sighed, dropping his head in defeat.

"That is a Haro," he said.

"HARO! Pretty ladies protect Haro!"

Much to Ritsuko's shock, Rage jumped into her arms.

"That's so cute," Maya said.

"Yes cute," Ritsuko muttered. 'OH MY GOD! THIS THING IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN A CAT! ALL THE CUTENESS! NONE OF THE EFFORT!' she inwardly squealed.

"What happened?" Gekido asked.

"You lost, badly I might add, Sub-commander Fuyutsuki will be chewing out the pilots as we speak. The N2 mine has severely damaged the angel, putting it into a form of stasis until it has regenerated. Tokyo-3's officials and UN's secondary command have lodged several hundred complaints against Nerv for and I quote 'pathetic' embarrassment," Ritsuko explained.

"Yeah, it was pretty pathetic, then again, that's what you get when you send kids in to do an adult's job," Gekido reached into the Purpose and pulled out his duffel bag. "Into the bag Haro!"

"Geki no, Geki no!"

"NOW!"

The little robot jumped into the bag, letting out a few 'sonofabitch's as Gekido sealed the bag. He followed Ritsuko and Maya to their jeep and drove back to the base. Once there, Gekido dressed back into his normal attire and walked into the briefing room. Kaji nodded his head at Gekido as he guided Shinji and Asuka out.

"Don't interfere with my battles next time," Asuka growled.

"They're our battles rookie, they're our battles," Gekido said before the two children left.

He then turned and walked towards Fuyutsuki.

"Thanks for taking my side back there with Misato, how harsh were you with them?" he asked.

"As harsh as I needed to be, this is too important for them to mess up, bickering like they are," Fuyutsuki said.

"I agree, but then again you brought the situation on yourself, Asuka and Shinji are incompatible when it comes to their personalities, Shinji will follow the book or where his instincts take him, and his confidence is growing. Asuka's a textbook rookie, eager to achieve and prove herself, that and her education makes her think she has all the answers, when Shinji acknowledges he still knows nothing," Gekido explained.

"I know that, we had no choice, Unit 00 isn't ready yet, and Rei hasn't conducted synch tests with Unit 02."

"Evangelions are specifically matched to their pilots?" Gekido asked.

"Yes, we can't just switch pilots, Rei will never use Unit 02 as effectively as Asuka, the same thing applies to the other units," Fuyutsuki said.

"Then I suppose we have two options, train Asuka and Shinji in how to carry out synchronised attacks, and have Rei begin testing with Unit 02 in the event she has to sortie instead of Asuka. Because let's face it, she and Shinji would make a better team," Gekido explained, crossing his arms together and leaning against the wall.

"I believe Mr Kaji had an idea for that, what you did today Mr Kuzunagi, it was reckless and irresponsible...but you may have saved both their lives, even if one of them wont acknowledge it," Fuyutsuki turned away from the screen for the first time and looked at Gekido. "I've known Gendo since before Shinji was born, I knew his mother Yui long before I met Gendo."

"And your point?" Gekido asked.

"Gendo was an emotional man when I met him, losing Yui caused him to lose part of himself, he became colder."

"No shit, the man I met seemed all sunshine and rainbows!"

"My point is, he doesn't portray concern, or many other emotions the way ordinary people would. His son is still important to him, and I'm sure he'd be grateful for you helping him," Fuyutsuki explained.

"I didn't save the kids for Gendo's appreciation, I did it for them," Gekido huffed as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To build a team, I'd get Rei to start training as well," Gekido said.

Fuyutsuki turned back to the main screen, hearing the door slide shut behind him. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he had told part of a lie to the young man. Gendo was his oldest friend, but even now he had trouble understanding him. That went double for Gendo's feelings over his son.

'At the very least Fuyutsuki, you care about her son,' he told himself.

* * *

Misato's apartment, it was once a hellish place to Shinji, what with the mess Misato left. But since his arrival, it had become a place of cleanliness, and very homely and comfortable place to live in. When Shinji got back from work however, he found something different waiting for him. Boxes had been piled up in the older, labelled in English and German. He slid open the door for his bedroom, and let out a scream.

"Where's all my stuff?" he asked.

"I cleared that junk out for my stuff."

Shinji slowly turned to the girl standing in the hallway, widening his eyes in horror. Asuka stood with her hair let down, holding an energy drink and wearing short and casual clothing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are you stupid? I'm living here now, you're getting thrown out, which is obvious considering my superior skills and ability," Asuka said.

"Where are my things?" Shinji asked.

Asuka pointed over her shoulder, to a bin where Shinji's personal items had been thrown into.

'That bitch, why'd she have to go and do that?' Shinji wondered as he rushed over to the bin.

"Except I have to get used to living in a place like this, I mean don't the Japanese consider privacy, why sleep in a room without a lock?" Asuka asked as she slid the door back again and again.

On her fourth time, Misato appeared beside her, holding a radio on her shoulder.

"The Japanese way is to consider the needs of others before one's own," she said.

Asuka stepped back in shock at the woman's sudden appearance.

"You and Shinji will be living here together from now on, there's an estimated five days until the Angel has finished regenerating," Misato began her briefing, placing the radio on the table and turning to her kitchen.

After getting a beer from her fridge, she took a few swigs and sat at the table. Shinji and Asuka both joined her, the latter looking at Misato in shock over the alcohol.

"Our plan is to carry out a synchronised attack on the two cores, so from now on you will sleep in the same room, get up at the same time and train to this music," Misato explained.

"What! NO! A teenage boy and girl should be living under the same roof after the age of seven," Asuka said.

"This isn't up for debate, you'll begin training now!"

Gekido carried his duffel bag over his shoulder, keeping his hood up as he walked towards where his apartment was. It was on the same complex as Misato's, under Nerv's watch and supervision. With that in mind, Gekido decided to check in with Misato and find out about Kaji's plan. Along the way he met Toji and Kensuke.

"Yo Gekido," Kensuke called to him.

Gekido pulled up his hood, smiling down at both boys.

"Good to see you two again, does Shinji live here?" he asked.

"Yeah, with Miss Katsuragi," Toji said.

"Weird, I thought he'd be staying with his dad," Gekido muttered.

"Sonofabitch!"

"What was that?" Kensuke asked.

"Nothing," Gekido said, 'accidentally' hitting his bag (and Rage the Haro) against the wall.

"Hold the door please," a girl said, rushing into the elevator.

"Class rep," Toji said, widening his eyes slightly.

"Two of the three stooges, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

"Coming to see Shinji, what about you?" Kensuke asked.

"I'm here to see Asuka."

"Ahem!" Gekido coughed.

"Oh, class rep, this is Gekido Kuzunagi, we met him on our trip to the fifth fleet," Toji said.

"Hikari Horaki, nice to meet you," Hikari bowed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see the two newlyweds," Gekido said.

"Asuka and Shinji do bicker a lot," Kensuke said.

"But that bitch actually liking someone, OW! Class rep!"

"Don't talk about Asuka that way, why have we stopped here?" Hikari asked as the group reached Misato's apartment.

"Because they're living together now idiots," Gekido muttered as he pushed the doorbell.

He backed away as the door opened. Toji and Kensuke averted their eyes, whilst Hikari's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Y-you traitor," Kensuke said.

"You're dressing like her again?" Toji asked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING SHINJI!" Gekido yelled.

Shinji and Asuka were both stood at the door, both wearing orange headphones, both dressed in tight one pieces and loose shirts.

"Its Misato's idea," they spoke in synch. "We have to talk at the same time, wear the same clothes and eat, drink and sleep together!"

"You're living in sin," Hikari said.

"No, it's not like that!"

Gekido bought a palm to his head and snarled in frustration.

"MISATO!" he roared.

Upon entering the apartment, Gekido looked down to see something he should have been shocked to see.

"Wow, you've got a penguin," he said without enthusiasm.

Pen Pen tilted his head in confusion as the group walked past him, not used to such a reaction. A few minutes later, the three of them were in Misato's living room. Ritsuko and Rei also arrived and sat with them. Hikari held Pen Pen on her lap, whilst Kensuke and Toji looked at Gekido's shifting duffel bag in confusion. Gekido however sat next to Misato, watching the two teens train together on a dance mat. Shinji would occasionally look over at Asuka to see what she would do, and would either miss time his step, or perform the wrong move. Eventually, Asuka swore in German and threw her headset away.

"How am I supposed to get in synch with a stiff board like this idiot, it's impossible," she said.

"Impossible huh?" Misato asked.

"Yeah," Asuka smirked at the captain.

Misato looked to Rei and matched Asuka's smirk.

"Rei, would you like to try?" Misato asked.

"Yes ma'am," the blue haired girl picked the head phones up off of the floor and took Asuka's place.

When the music started again, Rei, in contrast to Asuka moved with less aggression, and more importantly, in total synch with Shinji. Even Shinji moved less clumsily and with more confidence. Asuka shook her head in denial, her expression more like a girl who had been punished by a parent. Gekido noticed this and stood up as Asuka stormed out.

"Shinji, come on," he tilted his head in Asuka's direction.

"What?" Shinji looked at him in confusion.

"Your team mate needs some help, let's go," Gekido said.

"But..."

"Shinji, GO ALREADY!" Hikari yelled, believing Shinji had hurt her friend's feelings.

'Misato's plan is solid enough, for this battle at least, but what happens after this battle? They go back to doing their own thing, they need to be taught how to work as a team,' Gekido thought as he and Shinji chased after Asuka.

When they found her, she was at the shop buying snacks.

"I'm sorry Asuka," Shinji said.

"Don't apologise, I know I have to pilot the Eva, there's not enough time for Rei to get accustomed to unit 02, plus I'm not going to let her pilot it anyway," Asuka explained.

The trio went up to the roof, just as the sun began to set.

"I WONT LOSE!" Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Asuka?" Shinji looked at her in confusion.

"To Rei, or to Misato, I won't lose to either of them," she said.

"I see, but you're not fighting them," he said.

"It's a matter of honour now, I have to protect my pride, cant you understand that?"

"I suppose, sorry," Shinji muttered.

"Being able to move in synch is one thing, but being able to land the attack is another," Gekido took a deep breath and stepped in front of both children.

He put his hands behind his back, in a military 'at ease' pose.

"All right," he looked down at both of them. "Stand to attention!" he commanded.

"What?" they both raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"I said stand to attention, together, NOW!" Gekido yelled.

He yelled so loud it shocked them both into action.

"What you are doing is preparing for one enemy, that's too small minded, you can't just work together against one opponent, you have to work together against all opponents. Asuka, this isn't just your fight, its Shinji and Rei's fight too, your losses are their losses, your victories are theirs, all of you share in the good and the bad of the battlefield, every cut, every hit, every shot fired and every feeling of the fight, you will all experience the same fear, the same rage and the same desire for victory."

"Shinji, you too have flaws, it's not all down to Asuka, you need to have faith in yourself and faith in your team mates, even if they've proven to not live up to that trust. You can't go into a battle wary of your team mate, your concern has to be over what your enemy is going to do, not what your allies will do. Confidence, trust and more importantly training, don't just go through the training like it's a routine, take in what you're learning, because when you're a soldier, what you learn in the fight is also your lessons of life."

"A soldier?" Shinji gasped out the words, his eyes wide in fear.

"Like it or not, you're both soldiers now, both part of a team, you fight together or you die alone, leaving your team mate to pick up the slack," Gekido walked over to a washing line and pulled the rope off of it.

He shook the clothes off and walked over to Shinji and Asuka.

"From now on, as well as dance, dance revolution, your training will also include this," Gekido said as he tied Asuka and Shinji's legs together. "You will wake up at the same time every day, six o clock in the morning without fail, eat your breakfast together, brush your teeth together and then come to this point together at 06:25 without fail," Gekido explained.

"Twenty-five minutes, but that's too small a window," Asuka said.

"You don't complain, you work together, if one of you hasn't woken up you put the toast in the toaster and wake them up. When you're part of a team, you don't point fingers or assign blame, you get back up and fight together. At 06: 25 and 19:25 you will come here without fail and you will both, together, and the same time, carry out a synchronised attack on me."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"You both together, punch me in the face at the same time," Gekido said.

Shinji dropped his in shock, whilst Asuka smiled with glee. She had already began stretching her fingers and blowing her knuckles. Without even waiting for Shinji, she swung her fist at Gekido. The action caused Shinji to trip back, taking Asuka down with her. Gekido crossed his arms and sighed.

"Both of you together, now try again!"

By nightfall, Gekido had noticed only a slight change in their synchronicity. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing again as the tired teens picked themselves up off of the ground.

"We should stop Asuka, I think it's getting late," Shinji said.

"Stupid Shinji, what happened to being part of a team? You don't give up until your team mates have given up," she said, flashing a smirk at Gekido.

"You're learning, but you need to look out for your team mates too," Gekido said.

Asuka grit her teeth together as she grabbed Shinji's arm.

"Come on Shinji, we're not leaving until we've hit him," she said.

"I'm too tired," the boy whined.

"Both of you decide, victory, or the person next to you, victory or the person next to you," Gekido said as he easily dodged the swipes Asuka threw at him. "VICTORY OR THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU!"

He shoved both teens to the floor, widening his eyes slightly, shocked by his own reaction. Both Asuka and Shinji coughed as they got up off of the floor.

"We've all, still got a distance to go," he said.

After another hour, Gekido carried both unconscious pilots back to their apartment.

"Drink?" Misato offered.

"I'm not twenty one," Gekido said.

"How old are you by the way?" Misato asked.

"Probably eighteen," he said.

"Probably?"

"Yeah, we don't all know our pasts."

"I figured you were an orphan," Misato chuckled.

Gekido brushed his nose, feeling the alcohol on Misato's breath. She'd been drinking before he arrived. In fact, she had probably been drinking in the middle of the day.

"This plan, it wasn't mine by the way, I would have picked better music," Misato muttered.

"Yeah," Gekido said, smirking as he looked over at her.

She was blushing a deep crimson, looking at a disc with a heart drawn on it.

"Kaji, that annoying jerk, he thought of a plan to save us, we dated you know. But a long time has passed, I ended it with him before and I meant it," Misato explained.

"He's a nice guy, why would you break up with him?" Gekido asked.

"Cause he reminds me of my father, my awkward, workaholic, but brave father," Misato's voice drifted off as she leant her head against her arms.

"I'm not an orphan," Gekido said as he rubbed his hair. "I don't know what I am!"

"Any memories I have prior to meeting the people who took me in a year ago, are blank, as if they weren't there to begin with. Someone once told me that I wasn't real, that I was a fake, I had trouble understanding what that meant. Is emotion something that can be faked, even when the person believes it is real. Is life just a construct? If I'm not human then am I just a machine, and if so, am I not truly alive? Is it possible for a machine to be alive?"

"I don't know the answers to these questions, but for the first time in a while, they aren't what haunt me. It's those kids, I can see the passion in them, the will to please, but beyond that I can see this great hurt, this trauma they've all endured, trauma they'll keep enduring because no one seems to give a damn. I was the wrong person to end up here, there were so many better people who could...could...could."

Gekido put a hand to his heart and lowered his head.

"Who could show these messed up kids, the light within the human heart, I can't do that, what I can do though," he squeezed his hand into a fist and raised his head. "Is at least help them be better soldiers, to survive not just the battles ahead, but the marks it'll leave on them!"

He looked to his right as Misato let out aloud snore. Gekido picked the woman up and put her onto her bed, draping a blanket over her.

"Thank you," she heard her whisper as he reached the door.

He turned, seeing she was still asleep, muttering something else.

"Shinji and Asuka, they need our help...can't let our revenge, cost us...their lives," she whispered.

Gekido smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who cares about them after all!"

Next Chapter 5: Fight as one, Dance like you want to win part 2

Gekido: Avengers-Fight as one theme? Or the Just communication Instrumental?

Kaji: What's wrong with the classical music I picked?

Gekido: In my time those are classics

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time, more bonding and training, and the final battle against Israfel. I'm veering towards making Shinji's portrayal a mix of his Anime and Manga counterparts, or he might become more like his Manga counterpart (as in develop more of a backbone) down the road, what do you guys think?


	5. Fight as one

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or Evangelion

I'm taking some advice from a review by Ant Crown (appreciated by the way) and incorporate songs from Jam Project, and Ron Wasserman (who took me back to my childhood, once I realised what his music appeared in :)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter

* * *

Gundam Evangelion Purpose

Chapter 5: Fight as one

Shinji rubbed his head as he got out of bed. He looked at his clock, 05:45, a little bit before the time Gekido expected them to get up. Yawning and walking out of his room, Shinji went through the routine he would have gone through later on in the morning. Only instead of putting on his school uniform, or even showering, he put on sweat pants and a T-shirt. Putting two slices of bread into the toaster, Shinji walked over to Asuka's room. He looked down the corridor, hearing Misato snoring in her room. Shinji knocked Asuka's door lightly, remembering her talk about privacy yesterday, but at the same time remembering Gekido's demands.

"Asuka," he said, sliding the door open.

"BAKA SHINJI!" Asuka yelled.

She kicked Shinji in the face, knocking him against the wall. Holding a shirt to her breasts, she glared at the boy.

"Don't even come into my room uninvited, what are you a pervert? You never go into a girl's room unless she invites you, or drops a hint," Asuka said.

"A hint? What's that?" Shinji asked, looking up.

Again Asuka kicked him, this time across his bottom.

"Stupid Shinji, what are you doing anyway?" she demanded.

"We have training on the roof, with Gekido," he said.

"HA!" Asuka threw her hair back and returned to her bed. "Like I'd need help from a nomad like that, with an inferior suit and all," she said.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"The Purpose's weapons would never effectively pierce an AT field at long range, the fact that he was able to do it against the Angel in the sea, was a reflection of how weak that Angel was. Had I gone out on sortie, I would have ended the battle in half the time, even dragging an idiot like you along," Asuka explained.

"But the Purpose was able to break through an AT field, in fact, it did it again the other day, when it tackled the Angel," Shinji said.

Asuka remained silent after that, pulling the cover over her face.

"Asuka..."

"I'm not going, I'm going to prove I'm better than Rei and beat Misato's stupid training regime, as for the nomad, he can crawl back to his own world and wander," Asuka said.

"What do you mean by nomad?" Shinki asked.

"Stupid," Asuka muttered, turning around and hugging her blanket. "That man, Gekido, he said so himself that he was a mercenary, a type of soldier who fights for money. He's not bound by the commands of a superior officer, not a part of any army other than the one he's chosen," she explained.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Now I know you're stupid Shinji, if he doesn't fight for a country, then he fights for whoever pays him the most. A guy who kills for profit is worse than a man who kills for his country."

"Though still better than a guy who just kills," a voice spoke from behind Shinji.

Shinji looked up at the slightly taller Gekido, his eyes wide in shock. Asuka too yelped and looked towards the man. He was wearing fatigues and a tight long sleeved black shirt. Whilst at the apartment, he had shaved until his face was clear of any shadow. He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a set of clothes, throwing them at Asuka.

"Get changed, now!" he said.

Asuka huffed as she sat up, turning her back completely. Again a set of clothes hit her in the back. She snarled, but stopped as she stretched one of the tops out.

"This is my size," she said.

"Yeah, I sized you up when we first met, both of you change your clothes now and eat your toast," Gekido commanded.

Gekido walked away from both teens and stood at the front door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He waited for a few minutes, listening to the whispered bickering between the young pilots. They didn't get along, or at least Asuka didn't think much of Shinji. She was stepping on him, verbally and psychologically. Any bond they would have formed, would have been extremely complicated. A love and hate relationship, as twisted as the friendships Gekido had formed with rivals. The difference though, every rival Gekido had made, had bought out the best in him just as much as his comrades had. Asuka and Shinji, Gekido couldn't tell what they would become if he left them be.

'You aren't the best judge of character anyway Gekido, maybe they'll be fine without you,' he thought.

"Pervert, I'm not finished dressing yet," he heard Asuka snap at Shinji.

"Ow! Asuka, I'm sorry!"

'Then again, maybe they do need your help,' Gekido sighed.

Another moment passed, and Gekido looked down the hallway. Asuka and Shinji had finished dressing, both of them were dressed in similar fatigues and shirts. Gekido was going to give them both matching outfits, but figured it would be best to encourage their individuality. Shinji wore urban camouflage fatigues and a blue sweat shirt. Asuka wore black fatigues and a red T-shirt, she kept her hair in its usual style, with her Eva control clips.

"All right, let's get to the roof," Gekido said.

When they got to the roof, Asuka and Shinji looked at the rising sun. They didn't see Gekido rummage through his bag.

"Haro," Rage said, trying to poke out of the bag.

With his eyebrow twitching, Gekido punched the Haro back into the bag. He then pulled out his personal computer, what he used for keeping his contacts. It had an internet connection that was useless in this world, but it had stored on it a number of types of music and photos in Gekido's encrypted files. He turned to Shinji and Asuka, and put his hands to his mouth. When he whistled, both turned, causing Gekido to smile. Their training from the other day, had already begun to help with their synchronicity, even if they couldn't tell.

'Maybe Misato wasn't a complete flake with her 'put them in the same clothes' idea,' he thought.

"Okay, synchronised fighting, it's not just important for dealing with this Angel, there will come a time when you may have to combine your strength against an opponent. Working together is an important part of being a team, which is what you are, whether you like it or not," Gekido explained.

"Um Gekido?" Shinji raised his hand.

"This isn't school Shinji, you don't have to raise your hand if you have a question, just ask me," Gekido said.

"Okay, sorry, why tell us to set our clocks if you didn't intend to go back to your apartment?" Shinji asked.

"It was a test stupid Shinji," Asuka said.

"One you failed Asuka, so I wouldn't make fun of him for it," Gekido said.

"HA! I'm not a teacher's pet or a suck up, I'll earn respect through my skills alone, I don't have to answer to you."

"Yet here you are," Gekido shrugged his shoulders, smirking as Asuka glared at him.

"Why you? Fine, I'm leaving, I don't even know why I dressed up like this," Asuka said, taking a few steps towards the door.

"I understand perfectly Asuka, if you feel like you'll fail, it's better not to try," Gekido said.

Asuka paused, her hand inches from touching the door handle. She slowly turned to Gekido, her veins throbbing, barely concealing her growing rage.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"You don't think you can do it, it's okay, I think I'll go and get Rei, maybe it is better if I give her and Shinji advice, make them a better team, of course that would also mean Misato would have to rethink the operation to allow Rei to pilot," Gekido explained.

"NO WAY!" Asuka yelled.

She walked to Shinji's side, her fists shaking in rage. Taking the rope, still left behind from yesterday, Asuka tied her and Shinji's legs together. Shinji grimaced, feeling the rope grind against his leg. He looked at the expression on Asuka's face, it was the same one he saw yesterday when she declared she would crush Rei and Misato. Gekido smiled to himself, Asuka contradicted herself at times, she was a girl who wanted to keep her independence. Give her an obstacle, she would think of it as impossible, but turn that obstacle into a challenge, question her ability, and she would rise to the occasion.

'Reverse psychology bitches,' Gekido thought.

"Shinji, you do better this time," Asuka said to her partner.

"Good you're learning to encourage one another, you need to be free of distractions, which is why I'm going to distract you, with words, with actions, and music," Gekido grinned as he picked a track on his computer.

_Ron Wasserman: 5-4-1_

"But Gekido, this isn't what Misato had us training to," Shinji said.

"No complaints now Shinji, JUST FIGHT!" Gekido yelled.

He ran at the two teens, shocking both of them. Asuka's anger returned and she tried to punch Gekido. He batted her arm to the side, shoving both of the Eva pilots back. They ran at him, and Gekido noted it took more steps this time for Shinji to stumble. The boy also regained his balance quicker, but still, he didn't have it in him to fight. Shinji's punch was meager, he hadn't put any effort into it at all. Gekido easily threw the pair over his shoulders, putting them both into a heap.

"Stupid Shinji," Asuka growled, slamming her elbow into the top of Shinji's head.

"Stop insulting him Asuka and get him up, Shinji, you at least try to pick yourself up first before your team mates do," Gekido said.

Raising his hands, Gekido braced himself as they tried again. A flurry of blows came from Asuka, along with a string of curses aimed at Shinji. There was a subtle shift in Shinji's demeanour, as he began to move faster, fight harder than he had before. It was still a little pitiful, but at least an improvement. Gekido swept his leg around, again throwing the pair into a heap, on top of one another.

"Shinji, GET OFF!" Asuka pushed him off of her chest, blushing as he looked at her with a confused expression.

She help Shinji off of the floor, glaring at Gekido. Moving Shinji's hand, she assumed a fighting stance, adjusting Shinji's leg to match hers. In a small way she was helping, or at least trying to help Shinji be a better fighter. He still pulled his punches however. Gekido sidestepped their attack and shoved them. They didn't fall this time, giving Gekido more hope that his training was helping them.

Unbeknownst to Gekido, Misato stood at the doorway, smiling as she watched the children work together against him. When they fell, he would help them back up, telling them it was a onetime thing. That their enemy would not show them mercy. It was the closest thing to playing that she had seen the children exhibit. Asuka pulled off her usual flashy moves, throwing Shinji about a bit as she tried to hit Gekido. Gekido himself even laughed at their efforts. Turning on her heels, Asuka landed a kick to Gekido's face.

"Good, but the whole point is for both of you to strike me together, hitting the Angel around is good, but the final attack at the final second has to be carried it simultaneously between you two, so try it now, the song is nearly over, TRY TO HIT ME!" he yelled.

"COME ON SHINJI!" Asuka yelled.

It wasn't her usual insulting yell, but a scream of encouragement. Shinji threw his fist forward, simultaneously with Asuka. Both screamed as Gekido grabbed their fists and flipped them to the floor. He clicked his fingers, just as the song ended.

_Track End_

"Pretty good, both of you, there is an improvement, and there is still room for improvement, but that gap between you both, just got a little shorter, now come on, it's time we got you both ready for school," Gekido explained.

He turned to the doorway, narrowing his eyes slightly. It had taken him some time to realise Misato had been watching them, but he never saw her leave. He heard the rev of a car engine, and the screeching of wheels in the car park.

'Whose driving would be so bad that I'd be able to hear them from here?' Gekido wondered.

When they got back to the apartment, Gekido saw a note on the table.

**"Yo Geki!"**

**"You seem to be doing so well with the kids, I have some things to organise at HQ. Asuka and Shinji don't have to go to school today, continue with their training, here's the music they need to train to!"**

**"Misato"**

**"XXX"**

Gekido raised his eyebrows at the note, before squashing it in his hands. He picked up the music player (something like a walkman, which was surprising, cause Gekido could have sworn 2015 was the time of those I-mats, or whatever they were called). After putting the player in his pocket he walked to the kitchen and placed two bars on the worktop.

"Here, protein bars, will help recover some of your energy, also helps to build muscle," Gekido said.

"Build muscle?" Shinji looked at the bars in confusion.

"Oh yeah, you're both a little stick like, it'll help with the Eva piloting."

Asuka threw her bar aside, huffing as she turned away. Gekido tapped her shoulder, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"I know weight can be an issue for women sometimes, but guys like women with a little muscle, it's a sign of strength and independence, which is sexy to boys," he whispered.

The girl immediately rushed to the discarded bar and tore the wrapper open.

"Now, both of you get ready for school, consider it a normal day today, look for opportunities to practice synchronicity," Gekido explained.

"Right," Shinji said, nodding his head, though he was submissive and lacked enthusiasm.

When the pair began walking to school, Gekido returned to his apartment. There, he looked through the equipment he had managed to secure from the Purpose's compartments. Whilst Misato, Shinji and Asuka slept, Gekido snuck out of their apartment and returned to where the Purpose was being kept. It was still in the woods, but the guard had been reduced at night. Opening the cockpit, Gekido took some of the containers out. Those containers held a selection of weapons, he left the supplies behind. The Purpose was capable of supporting a life in deep space, with a week's worth of rations inside it and a sail capable of absorbing solar light to recharge.

A pile of monitoring devices had been set in the corner of Gekido's apartment. They had been easy to find, and pathetically easy to deactivate. Using that time, Gekido was able to raise the carpets, secure his equipment beneath the floorboards and then set the carpet again. He kept his pistol handy though, taping it underneath his table. Gekido also secured weapons in other areas of the house, a pistol in the cupboard under both the bathroom and kitchen sinks. He'd stashed away a knife, and even a couple of grenades if things got nasty. His mind held no illusions, he knew Gendo, or whoever was behind Nerv might see him as a threat, and even decide to eliminate him.

But the emptiness of the apartment complex served Gekido's needs just fine. The locks were easy to pick, so Gekido could set up in the apartment next to Misato's. The equipment he installed there would be able to help him keep an eye on the pilots, and Misato's behaviour. She was a good person, but she had some disturbingly destructive quirks, drinking beer in the morning, getting drunk on the odd occasion. Gekido had no delusions about himself either, he knew he was just as disturbing as Nerv. After all, the Protein bars he gave the kids had been designed by his adopted father's company. They contained microscopic bugs that would allow Gekido to track the position of the children with his computer.

Setting both his laptop and handheld up, Gekido set Shinji as the purple marker and Asuka as the red. The nanites would shut down after twenty four hours and exit the body's system the dirty way. Looking at his computer screen, Gekido was pleased to see that both children were going to school today. They needed every opportunity they could have to live normal lives. Gekido had no intention of watching them twenty four seven, but if anything did happen, he wanted to be sure he could track them down. Right now they were going to school, probably not happily knowing them.

'There's probably only one school in Tokyo-3, or maybe there are more, will have to find that out,' Gekido thought.

He removed a few packets from his bag and began to heat the kettle. Taking a cup out of his cupboard, Gekido opened one of the packets and poured a grey powder into it. When the water was finished heating, he poured it into the cup and began to mix it. The contents of the cup would be his breakfast for the day. It was a formula designed by a friend of his, providing a selection of nutrients, but mainly suppressing the symptoms of a condition Gekido had. Whilst the liquid was still hot, he began to drink some of it, undeterred by the heat. He then put his personal computer on the table, and began to replay the previous battle. At the same time playing the extract of music he had been given.

'The two doubles fight in perfect synchronicity, because they aren't simple clones, they're still the singular Angel, which has split apart,' Gekido thought.

He took out a few sheets of paper and began drawing crude diagrams of the Angel and the Eva's, including the expected battle area. He watched the Angel split and then come together again and again.

'The Angel exposes its core when it splits apart, and when it comes back together. Both cores are the same, the heart of the monster, so they both need to be destroyed, unless both machines play it by ear, pick an opponent and smash through until they reach their cores, destroy the cores one at a time...but would the Angel just split apart again? Is it imperative that both cores are destroyed at the same time?' he put a hand to his chin as he drew lines between the launch points of the Evas, then the predicted paths the Angel doubles would take.

When the music came to an end, Gekido dropped his pen and clicked his fingers together.

"That's it," he muttered.

'The umbilical plugs, they provide the Evas with additional power in order to operate for longer, but in order to effectively fight the Angel, both machines have to be disconnected and rely solely on a single battery, limited operation time, roughly 62 seconds, they only have one shot, if they try to destroy the cores individually, the revelation that the Angel can create another body will be too late, they have to put everything into one strike.'

He shut his computer down, and put it in his bag. When Rage came out, Gekido quickly grabbed him and shoved him back into the bag.

"Quit squirming you little bastard, it's bad enough Ritsuko knows about you, now come on, we've got some more scouting and planning to do," Gekido explained, closing the bag tightly and throwing it over his shoulder.

He put his cap on and locked the door behind him.

* * *

**Nerv HQ**

Misato expected her day to be boring as usual. What it turned out to be was damn difficult, because she had to spend her days working in the same place as Ryoji Kaji. They had been lovers once, perhaps even in love. But Misato had no intention of rekindling their affair. Kaji on the other hand had different ideas.

"No, somebody might see us."

"Whose going to see us in here?"

He held both of her arms, pushing his lips to hers. She tried to fight back, and just for a moment moaned, reminded of the pleasures of their younger years. The numerous files she was holding suddenly clattered to the ground. Her hands pushed against his chest as he pinned her against the wall, continuing to caress her lips with his. Misato kept one eye open, looking at the elevator's floor counter.

'Curse this damn elevator, it's so slow, I can only imagine what would happen if the kids ended up sharing an elevator...or maybe Gekido and the commander, now there's an image,' Misato thought.

When the elevator finally stopped, Misato pulled away from Kaji and stepped out of the elevator. She rubbed her hair, trying to fix the mess Kaji had made, and tried to get rid of the creases on her shirt.

"What there was between us is over Kaji, don't ever do that again," she said.

"You say that, yet I can tell you enjoyed it Misato," Kaji said as he began to pick up the files. "What am I supposed to believe, your words, or your lips?"

He gave her that annoying grin of his, and she snatched the files back in anger. Kaji continued to smirk as the doors began to close, he bowed his head, still looking at her. Once the doors were closed, Kaji leant back against the wall and put his hands on his pockets. The doors came open again, and once again Kaji smiled as an interesting man walked into the elevator. Gekido leant against the wall next to Kaji, looking at him for a moment before huffing.

"So how's Misato?" he asked.

"Stressed, understandably, there's a lot of pressure on her to make this operation work," Kaji said.

"And I suppose an ex boyfriend making the moves on her is helping in some way," Gekido muttered.

"I think us being together would make her happy, happier than she's ever been in a while. I could tell when she broke up with me that something was wrong, I mean, I hadn't done anything wrong. Whatever issues she has I don't care, she's worth the effort," Kaji explained.

"How romantic, or you're a creepy stalker, let me guess you gave her the 'should I believe your words or your lips' line," Gekido said, causing Kaji to chuckle, a sweat drop running down his head.

"Actually I'm staying because I've received orders to," Kaji said.

Gekido looked at Kaji and narrowed his eyes. This time, Kaji returned the stare and frowned as well.

"You're here to spy on Gendo aren't you? Your bosses don't trust him," Gekido said.

"Tell me, does Gendo give the first impression of being the trustworthy type?" Kaji asked.

"No, he may as well have a sign on him saying 'I have a dark secret plan, and I'm going to use everyone else to do it'."

"You should meet my bosses," Kaji retorted.

"Do they know about you and Misato? Because it seems like a pretty big coincidence. I mean, she's in charge of operations here, and you are an ex lover, and a spy too, her best friend is the head scientist and the commander is using his own son as a pilot. These coincidences are part of a pattern, a plan," Gekido explained.

"Or, they could simply be fate," Kaji said.

"Fate?"

"Indeed, fate, its fate that Misato and I meet again, its fate that Shinji's father is in charge of Nerv, one can even say that its fate that you ended up here. Some believe that things do happen for a reason, it's certainly a better way to look at it than most," Kaji explained.

"Maybe, or maybe you're still just a creepy stalker," Gekido said.

When the elevator reached the floor he was looking for, Gekido walked out and began to make his way to the Eva hanger. There, he saw all three machines. Unit 00's completed blue armour patchwork, Unit 01 and Unit 02. Whilst checking to see if he was being watched, Gekido touched the metal collar he wore. His flight helmet immediately covered his face and he slowly sunk himself into the LCL. He swam to the back area of Unit 02, where the entry plug was put in. When he finished analysing the entry method he came back to the surface, immediately cursing as he saw Rei standing on the platform.

"You don't need to fear drowning in the LCL, its oxygenated," the blue haired girl said.

Gekido climbed back onto the platform, retracting his helmet and looking at Rei.

"Why do you pilot the Eva?" he asked.

"Because I was ordered to," she said.

The response was quick, and robotic like before.

"I see, you're one of those people huh?"

"Why were you looking at the Eva?" she asked.

"I wanted to know how the entry plug system work, in case I ever had to take an Eva down. I figured the nape of the neck where the plug system is, is the best method, kind of like how the Titans are taken down," Gekido explained.

"Titans?"

"Yeah, the giant monsters from that show Shingeki No Kyojin," Gekido said, widened his eyes as Rei remained ignorant. "You guys don't have that? What about One Punch Man? Dragonball Super? Fairy Tail? Bleach? Naruto? Freaking Super Robot Wars?"

Rei shook her head.

"OH COME ON! THIS WORLD MUST SUCK! That's it, I know what we're doing with Asuka and Shinji when they get back."

* * *

**22:00 that evening**

Rei, Asuka and Shinji sat beside Gekido, who had been holding up his computer pad. They each had a different reaction to what they just watched.

"All those people, the body count, why would someone make a show like that?" Shinji asked, clutching his stomach.

"That was awesome, can I watch the rest of the show? Man those Titans were brutal, but they wouldn't stand a chance against an Eva," Asuka said, swinging her fist around.

"The animation was very well done, I can see all of the points of a good story, the questions of where the Titans came from? And how humanity will survive against them," Rei explained.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good series, too bad about the ending though," Gekido said.

"The ending? What happens in the end? Oh please tell me Mikasa survives, she's kick ass," Asuka said.

"What about Armin does he live through it?" Shinji asked.

"Unlikely Shinji, he is the main characters best friend, that gives him a high probability of dying."

"Don't say that Wonder girl," Asuka growled.

"We'll pick it up when we can, in the meantime you guys need to get to sleep, once again you wake up at the same time and report to me, got it?" Gekido asked.

"Sure thing," Asuka and Shinji nodded their heads, both having spoke at the same time.

A triumphant smile crossed Gekido's face as he stood up and began walking away from the teens.

'Looks like this won't be as difficult as I first thought!'

* * *

_Jam Project-Battle communication_

Day 2 of training-Asuka and Shinji began the day as Gekido had dictated. The pair met him on the roof and fought him. He dodged numerous attacks they launched, but there were generally less blunders than there was the day before. Later that day, they followed Gekido to an arcade. He picked a track on one of the machines and ushered both on. Asuka slammed her feet into the dance pads, kicking Shinji whenever he made a mistake. Whilst at school, Asuka and Shinji ate at the same table, both spending less time on their meal to eat in synchronicity. On the roof, they performed push ups and sit ups, with Asuka having to hold her poses to allow Shinji to keep up. When they got home, they donned the outfits Misato gave them and took to the dance mat again.

"I know you want me to look at you with shock, but quite frankly I'm not surprised by you penguin," Gekido said, looking down at Pen Pen, who tilted his head.

The pilot sat on a chair, casually reading a magazine as Asuka twisted Shinji's arm back for another mistake.

"Stupid Shinji, there are some things we should do alone," Asuka said, sitting in the toilet.

"Hurry up Asuka please," Shinji begged.

He crossed his legs together, banging on the door with one hand and holding his groin with the other. Behind him, Pen Pen also kept his fins on his groin area. Suddenly, Asuka swung the door open, knocking Shinji out and allowing Pen Pen to rush inside.

"Way to be a team player Asuka," Gekido said, helping Shinji up.

Day 3 of training-The pair again got up for Gekidos training, both using the wash room at the same time. They brushed their teeth together, but at this point tensions had begun to take their toll. As both rinsed their mouths out, they turned to one another and glared. On the roof, both furiously attacked Gekido, causing him to move faster than he had before. A smirked crossed his face as both performed perfectly timed punches and kicks, in near perfect synchronisation.

"COME ON SHINJI!" Asuka yelled, swinging her fist forward with Shinji's.

The pair stayed in the apartment throughout the day, watching TV together, and eventually arguing over which channel to watch.

"You're serious, this is the shit you guys watch in this world? All right, I know what we're doing on our rest break then," Gekido said.

He put together a make shift connection between the TV and his computer pad. Both teens dropped their jaws as they watched epic moments in the Super Robot Wars: The Inspector anime.

Estimated final day of training-Gekido widened his eyes as Asuka and Shinji ran at him at the same time. They jumped and kicked him back, and then threw their fists forward, striking him in the gut. As Gekido fell to the floor, he smirked rolled back, jumping to his feet and beckoning both to come at him again.

"Try doing that a second time," he said.

At the arcade, Shinji and Asuka drank their shakes in synchronicity, both nodding to one another as they reached the dance machine. When they got back home, they took to the dance mat one last time, moving as if they shared the same brain. Both sat at the dinner table either side of Pen Pen, putting noodles into their mouths at the same time the penguin did. As the sun began to set, they sat on the rooftop, listening to music and tapping their fingers in perfect rhythm with the beat.

_End track_

"Finally, it feels good to use a shower without someone waiting at the door," Asuka said.

She exited the shower, drying her hair and putting a loose yellow top on.

"Misato's working late again, which means we don't have to sleep in the same room now, finally," Asuka muttered.

Shinji barely paid attention, listening to his music player. He looked at the machine in confusion, and part despair as it repaid the same song again and again.

"Jam Project-the hero, Jam Project-the hero, Jam project-the hero, oh this is different, Guile's theme goes with everything?"

'I hope he gives me the old playlist back,' Shinji thought.

Shinji looked towards Asuka as she walked to her room.

"This is the impenetrable wall of Jericho third child, don't try to get past it," she said.

Shinji tilted his head in confusion, before Asuka slid the door shut. Through the night, Shinji couldn't sleep, thinking about the operation as well as his partner for it. He couldn't quite explain it, but training with Asuka and Gekido made him feel happy. It was through that training that he understood Gekido just a little bit better. He'd been stern with them, like Misato could be, a bit cold like father. But there was still a warmth, a pride in his eyes, the kind that Shinji never got from his father.

'Yet he tries to keep his distance,' Shinji thought. 'Speaking of,' he rolled over on his bed roll, adjusting the covers as Asuka walked to the bathroom.

He looked at his music player, out of habit he had put the earphones in. Asuka tried to make it impossible to understand her. She was mean to him at nearly every opportunity. So sure of herself, but would act so hurt if she failed. She had encouraged him whilst also insulting him. In frustration he rolled again, widening his eyes and suddenly pushing the on switch.

Shinji's mouth gasped open as he looked at Asuka, lying next to him, her top barely concealing her cleavage. She was lying there curled up around him, breathing so peacefully, in contrast to the music blaring in his ear.

'Oh man, oh man,' he thought. 'The title was wrong, Guile's theme doesn't go with everything, it doesn't, it doesn't, this is such an unfitting song for an awkward moment, is she awake, what should I do, wake her? Oh Misato, Gekido, why did you have to leave us alone?'

She moaned and her mouth opened. Shinji hesitantly moved his face closer to hers, the sound of his heart overriding the theme in his ears.

'Wait a minute, she said something about girls dropping a hint earlier, is this a hint?' he wondered.

"Momma," she suddenly whispered.

Shinji stopped and his shocked expression was replaced by one of understanding. He turned off the music player and rolled off of the bed roll to face the opposite direction.

"You're still just a child yourself," he muttered.

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo-3**

When Gekido got to the forest where the Purpose waited, he hadn't expected to find Misato waited. She leant against the front of her car, looking at Gekido with her arms crossed.

'Gee, she's angry, I thought I'd have to do a lot more to piss her off,' Gekido thought.

He climbed off of the motor bike he had rented, retracting the helmet on his flight collar.

"I trusted you to train the pilots," Misato said.

"And I did," Gekido huffed, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"And yet, you haven't been using the music I gave, they've spent more time at school than they have actually training. The note I left you said that they didn't need to attend school," Misato explained.

"They're kids, they do need to attend school," Gekido retorted.

"They're Eva pilots, they have the responsibility of fighting the Angels, they are the last thing standing between them and..."

"And what, what exactly are the Eva units protecting?" Gekido asked.

"The entire world, the angels will start another impact," Misato said.

"Then what are they waiting for, why go through the notions of attacking a city like this, you're obviously keeping something from them that they need, so don't pretend that I'm an idiot," Gekido explained.

"Don't pretend I'm one either, what have you been doing with the pilots all this time?" Misato demanded.

"HELPING THEM!" Gekido yelled, taking a step forward and speaking so loudly that Misato winced.

Gekido took a deep breath and lowered his arms. He knew his stance was too aggressive, his reaction and anger misplaced.

"Tell me Misato, did you want me to train them for one single battle, or for the battles to come?" he asked.

Misato raised her head, taken aback by Gekido's words. He walked past her, shaking his head slightly.

"Coming up with a plan on the spur of the moment is all well and good, but soldiers need more than that, if you're going to turn these children into soldiers, prepare them for every fight, not just one. Try to have a little more faith in them too, be hard on them by all means, but remember that whilst they're 'protectors of humanity' they're also kids. If you forget that, if you pretend that they don't have lives that they'll have to live after this, if you don't give a damn about their psychological stress, and the bonds they'll need to form with one another...then you're no better than those pencil pushing pricks who criticise all the work they do," Gekido explained.

Misato lowered her head, thinking of what Gekido said on her way back to the apartment. Gekido himself however climbed into the Purpose, plugged in his collar and waited.

* * *

Day of the operation-As predicted, Israfel marched through the streets of the city. The Japanese military aircraft fired on the Angel, doing nothing to penetrate it's AT field. Israfel raised its arms, blowing the fighters out of the sky with controlled explosions. Down in the command centre, Misato stood between the other sat down members of the support crew.

"The angel is approaching the launch site," Hyuuga said.

"No sign of the Purpose," Maya said.

"Okay Asuka, Shinji, have you both studied the battle plan?" Misato asked over the radio.

"We're ready to kick ass Misato," Asuka said.

"R-ready," Shinji stuttered.

"We have a signal, someone's hacked communications," Aoba reported.

"What, who would..."

"Do you really need to ask?" a voice echoed through the room.

"Gekido," Misato gasped.

Gekido sat in the Purpose, still wearing his hoodie and cargo trousers, but also wearing a pair of gloves and his flight helmet.

"All right, remember what I said you two, fight as one, GO FOR IT!" Gekido yelled.

"Misato, launch us now," Shinji said.

"LAUNCH!" Misato yelled.

Gekido slammed his fist into the music player, filling the plugs of the Eva's and Nerv command centre with the music he had chosen.

_Just communication-Instrumental version_

Unit 01 and Unit 02 launched out of the ground, both directly over Israfel. The angel seemed to stand in shock for a moment, before both Eva's struck. Without saying anything, Shinji and Asuka opened their shoulder pylons and drew each a javelin like weapon. They threw the projectiles, so hard and fast that the angel couldn't react in time. Splitting into its two halves, Israfel used its AT field to create controlled explosions. Standing side by side, Shinji and Asuka flipped through the streets, dodging the blasts. A blast shield appeared in front of them, followed by racks with guns.

They ran around the blast shield, shooting their targets with the pallet guns. Both parts of the Angel ran at the Evas, and the pilots began directing them to the same area. The Purpose released machine gun fire on both Angels, angering it enough to make it follow Gekido. He blew between Unit 02 and 01, smirking as the two machines raised their hands at the same time. Both Evangelions seemed to merge in that single moment as they rushed forward, moving at the same speed, swinging the same arms. Asuka and Shinji yelled as they released a barrage of punches on their opponents. They swung their legs around, heel kicking Israfel and sending both sides flying back. As the two sides began to merge again, Shinji and Asuka jumped into the air.

Nerv's command crew looked at the two machines in awe as they spun around. Even Fuyutsuki smiled in approval. The team dived forward with its foot out, slamming it hard against the two cores of the Angel. As the music began to close, the Purpose changed back into suit mode and raised its fist.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S HOW YOU FIGHT AS ONE!" Gekido yelled.

_Theme end_

The cores shattered, and Israfel blew apart. As the dust settled, the expressions of the people in Nerv HQ changed from proud, to embarrassed. Misato herself even fell down. Both Evas had landed on top of one another, their limbs almost tied together, and they had left a massive crater in their wake. Gekido looked at the scene for a moment, before dragging his hand down his helmet, and action the Purpose repeated. Unit 01's entry plug slid out and Shinji climbed out of the machine, a slot on the Eva ran and it opened to reveal a phone, he looked at in confusion.

"We have phones on the Evas, since when?" Shinji wondered as he picked up the phone.

"YOU IDIOT!" Asuka yelled over the phone. "What are you doing on my Unit 02?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing? You're the one who landed on me!"

"You're the clumsy idiot who mistimed the landing, what were you doing up so late anyway?"

"Image training for today's battle."

"Liar, I know you tried to kiss me last night."

"Y-you cheat, you were awake!"

"Oh mein gott, I was just kidding, you actually tried to kiss me?"

"You were the one who was sleep walking, talking about your mother."

"My mother? What kind of pervert are you?"

In Nerv's command centre, Kaji grinned as the other staff members looked at the screen in embarassment. Fuyutsuki himself sighed as he put a hand to his forehead.

"Those darn kids are embarrassing us again," he muttered.

Gekido however looked down and smiled at the two teens. He raised his head, as if hearing a voice that wasn't there.

"Yeah, they are funny as hell," he chuckled.

Next Chapter 6: Thermal expansion

Gekido: So let me get this straight, you guys have found an Angel in a volcano, and you're going to try to recover it?

Ritsuko: Yes

Gekido: Oh okay, yeah...this definitely isn't going to go wrong, I mean there's not a single thing here that says disaster could... HA HA HA! Asuka, wow, when I said you were stick like I didn't mean you had to get like that!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	6. Thermal expansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or Evangelion

* * *

Gundam Evangelion Purpose

Chapter 6: Thermal expansion

**06:45**

_Zankoku Na Tenshi no you ni_

_Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

Gekido slammed his fist into the alarm clock/music player.

"Stupid song," he muttered, rubbing his head as he got out of bed.

He put on his fatigues and muscle shirt, and then went outside for his morning run. The people of Tokyo 3 began to fully awaken at 07:00, when businesses began getting ready to open. Gekido ran up to a hill that overlooked the entirety of the city and marvelled at how alive it was. The damage from the other day was repaired by mobile construction crews, even whole buildings were replaced as good as new. A system like that, of a city that could defend and repair itself, would make the damage caused to colonies a thing of the past. The pilot gripped the railing tightly as a cramp like feeling ran through his body, a result of his condition. That coupled with the phantom pain in his legs, made the morning episodes of his condition mild in comparison to how truly bad they could get.

"Where are you going to die Gekido? Here? Or at home? Where's home anyway to you?" he asked himself.

Once again, Gekido had opted to park the Purpose in the wilderness, this time not informing Nerv agents where it was. He climbed into the machine and plugged his collar into the computer.

"Morning," he said, sighing in relief, as if energy had charged his body.

It wasn't that far from the truth though. After disconnecting the collar, Gekido cycled through the Purpose's footage. He began with the image of Unit 01 and 02 piled on top of one another. Taking a moment to laugh, Gekido rubbed his hands together and then searched the recording history. He bought up two sub screens on the main camera screen. One of the battle with Israfel, and the other his final moment in space, when the anomaly appeared in his world. He paused both videos at the exact moment he saw it, the hexagonal field.

"They call it an AT field, that anomaly in our world manifested the same thing, could the anomaly have been an Angel?"

Touching the side screen, Gekido closed his eyes for a moment and laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose they would be in for a fight if it was an angel, bullets won't hurt them, but beam weaponry that draws from Arcanium, like the kind in your chest partner, that might do it, once again it comes down to the energy of the arc, and the impossible things it can achieve. But now that we're stuck here, we can't get to the bottom of where it came from and why you're the only pure source left!"

Gekido leant his head back and sighed.

"It seems for now we're stuck here, might as well make the most of it," he said.

He walked back into the city, checking out some of the shops. Again he bought a ball from the sports store, a basketball this time. As he passed a cafe, he noticed Asuka and Kaji sitting there. An awkward silence seemed to have fallen over the pair.

'Could Asuka have run her mouth off about something? No she couldn't possibly have done that,' Gekido thought, smirking as he walked over. "Hey," he called out.

"Ah Gekido-san, finding your way around Tokyo-3?" Kaji asked.

"It's as big as most of the colonies I've been in, the Side colonies and the Plants though, continent sized colonies," Gekido said.

"Have a seat and tell us about them, how and why build space colonies as large as that?"

"Well there's quite a few answers for that, people felt that there was a better future and more resources to be claimed from space, people wanted a new life in space, the biggest one is that overpopulation could be a big issue on Earth, so some nations offered incentives to go up, others just sent families up there. Though probably the chief reason is that they could do it, they could build colonies the size of nations, and they could populate those new nations, of course they were still controlled by a corrupt Earth government," Gekido explained.

"And that is the primal reason why people in your world continue to fight," Kaji said.

Gekido nodded his head, agreeing somewhat with that Kaji was saying. There were some legitimate reasons why people on Earth wanted to fight the colonies as well. The movements for 'freedom and independence', because of their methods could also be thought of as terrorists.

"Asuka was just talking about the school trip that's been organised, they're going to Okinawa," Kaji said.

"Oh yeah, we're staying at this great hotel, we'll be getting a buffet, boat rides, I've heard the beach is amazing, I can't wait to scuba dive in my new outfit," Asuka explained as she pulled out a white and red swimsuit.

Gekido looked at the thing with raised eyebrows.

"What do you think?" Asuka asked, winking at Gekido.

"I think you should try again when you've put three years on, although I might not be here," Gekido said.

"What do you mean?" Kaji asked.

"Planning to be gone from then I suppose," Asuka muttered.

"No, I'll probably be dead," Gekido said. "Hope you both enjoy your day," he stood up and began to walk away.

'What could he have meant by that?' Kaji wondered. 'I must know!'

'I could be dead, why would he know that? And more importantly, why would someone so strong die?' Asuka thought, looking at the man as he walked away.

* * *

**Misato's apartment-Later that day**

Pen Pen's thoughts consisted of several 'GWARKS', the translation of which was:

'Oh finally, some peace and quiet, god I love my hot baths, I love my owner, I love living in a clean home, I love my hot baths and my hot baths,' the genetically altered Penguin floated in the bath, a sigh of relief coming out of its beak.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Asuka suddenly yelled.

The Penguin stood up, looking towards the door in shock.

'Oh no, the noise has returned,' it thought.

"What do you mean I can't go on the trip?" Asuka asked.

"You're being put on standby in the event of an angel attack Asuka, its part of your job," Misato said.

As usual, Misato had a beer in her hand and Asuka and Shinji sat beside one another. Whilst Asuka was angry, Shinji calmly sat and sipped the cup of tea he had made.

"Whose stupid idea was that anyway?" Asuka asked.

"Mine, the operations manager," Misato said, smiling as Asuka grit her teeth together.

She looked to Shinji in anger.

"Don't just sit there, haven't you got anything to say about this?" she demanded.

"Well I always figured we wouldn't be able to go," Shinji said.

"There's nothing more pathetic than a housebroken male," Asuka said with a smirk.

"Hey don't say that about me," Shinji frowned.

"You should take this as an opportunity Asuka, to get caught up on your school work," Misato said, holding up a pair of report cards. "Or did you not think I wouldn't notice you're failing in class Asuka, Shinji there's room for improvement but not that bad. Both of your report cards are forwarded to my terminal, and I am disappointed in the both of you," she explained.

'Although, I suppose Shinji's report would have been a lot worse had Gekido not sent them to school instead of training,' Misato admitted.

She tilted the beer down her throat, thinking of the traveller who lived a few doors across from them. Already he'd made quite an impact on the children's lives. At first he teased Shinji by replacing all of the songs in his music player. When he asked for the old play list back, he just put in a new playlist. One night, Misato caught the boy silently singing songs called 'Sorairo Days' and 'Wake up the hero'. The morning after, Shinji nervously asked Gekido if he could have the old playlist back, and keep the new playlist.

'I suppose he was serious about helping the kids, so far he's done more for them than figuring out how he can get home,' Misato thought.

She looked at the children and smiled. It was a small difference he had made, but a difference nonetheless.

* * *

Gekido walked down what he assumed was the bad part of town, where Rei was. Unlike the rest of the city, the buildings were in disrepair and the streets were nearly deserted. He walked through the apartment complex and found many of the doors unlocked, anyone could get in. When he found Rei's apartment, he was shocked to see the door unlocked, and even more shocked when he looked inside. Everything was dark, there was only a small lamp on a desk in the room. Flies were buzzing around the place, there was no decoration on the walls, no pictures or posters. The bedroom was an even bigger mess, clothes scattered across the floor, a pile of food trays tucked into the corners. The bed wasn't even positioned straight, it was in the middle of the room and the small duvet would barely keep the metal frame of the bed from digging into the back.

'Even prisoners get something better than this,' Gekido thought.

He looked towards the desk, seeing a pair of cracked glasses. They were men's glasses, the right size for someone like Gendo. He picked the glasses up, looking at the crack on the lens. Suddenly, Gekido gripped his head as the pupils of his eyes narrowed.

_Trapper, claustrophobic, where am I, what am I?_

_Clear liquid around me, glass separating me from the rest of the world. I bang against it, growling, screaming._

_"RAAAAGH!"_

"Why are you here Gekido Kuzunagi?" a voice asked behind him.

Gekido turned, looking towards Rei. She was dressed in only her pants and bra. Her skin was pale, stick like, (even more so than the rest of the children) but she didn't have a scratch on her. Rei herself noticed the sudden change in the structure of Gekido's eyes. When they returned to normal he reached into his duffel bag. A red ball suddenly flew out of the bag, striking Gekido's chin.

"Damn it, Haro," Gekido growled.

Rage immediately jumped into Rei's arms. The girl and the Haro looked at one another, Rei's eyes widened slightly as the machine's ears flapped.

"Blue girl, hello Blue girl," Rage said.

"Hello," Rei said.

"Blue girl like Setsuna-chan, Haro likes Setsuna-chan, Haro likes Blue girl!"

Gekido smiled as he took a set of sweat clothes out of the bag, placing them on Rei's bed. He then took out a protein bar and placed it on top of the clothes.

"It's pretty obvious Haro likes you, keep him for a while, believe it or not he's actually pretty good company," Gekido said.

"What are those?" Rei pointed to the clothes.

"T-shirt, tank top and sweat pants, they're good for wearing when playing sports, also good for lounging around in, as comfortable as underwear can be, it's a little indecent, no offence, to greet your guests half naked, could at least get dinner first," Gekido chuckled as he sealed the bag up again. "You'll need a lock on that door too, I just proved that there are a lot of weirdoes out there, if the security team watching your place was half as good as they should be, they'd have already barged in here and dragged me out. I'll come back and install a lock!"

"Why?"

"Cause, and as much as it hurts me to say it, I thought I'd do something nice for you, I helped Asuka and Shinji the other day and I had yet to help you in some way. I don't mean to cause offence by this but, with them, they're pretty easy to read, they wear their issues on their sleeves, you're quiet, a little more difficult to get a handle on," Gekido explained.

Rei put Rage down and put on the sweater Gekido had bought.

"What do you see when you see look at pilots Ikari and Soryu?" she asked.

Gekido put his bag down and sat on the floor, with Rei taking a seat on the bed. Rage bounced onto her lap, nestling between her legs.

"They're both pretty easy, this isn't to say that they aren't deep people, but they were pretty easy to figure out."

"Asuka, she's a proud person true, but most of it is forced, because she wants to prove herself. Being an Eva pilot to her isn't a job, it's her life, she's put everything she is into it, by being a good pilot, she proves in some way that she exists. She wants positive attention, but she also wants to prove that she is her own person, not just someone who conforms to others wishes. There's obviously trauma there, daddy issues, though more so mother issues. Right now she's relatively calm and confident, though I could be wrong, she could be screaming inside, it depends on what exactly happened in her past."

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji, how could I best describe him? Daddy issues? Obviously, who wouldn't have daddy issues after being abandoned, he told me what the first thing his dad said to him was, get in the Eva, every bodies telling him to get in the Eva. At the time yes it was important to do that, but didn't anyone think, 'wow this kid hasn't seen his dad in years, and the first thing his dad says to him is 'get in the Eva', translation; 'risk your life in that thing, with no training, little guidance and a shit load of fear guiding you', Shinji also told me that when he wouldn't do it, Gendo order you to, when you were still half dead from that accident with Unit 0, man what an asshole!"

He took the slap with a smirk. For being such a small girl, Rei could hit pretty hard. Her expression also changed, this time she was frowning at Gekido. He however laughed, and it actually shocked Rei.

"Saw that coming, I knew if I shifted the focus from Shinji to how much damage Gendo has done, I knew that you would hit me. Because I've seen it both times you've told me why you are an Eva pilot, 'because I was ordered to'. Gendo must be a truly great man beneath his cold facade to have earned your loyalty Rei, except he's not. He's not deserving of your loyalty, your trust or your love," Gekido again took a slap to the face. "Come on Rei, is that the best you've got, I don't know what you want me to do right now, just hitting me isn't enough, tell me what to do!"

"Get out," Rei said.

"Sorry, didn't hear you there, I'll carry on. I can't begin to even care why you would be loyal to him, maybe he's the father figure you've always wanted, maybe he sees you as a replacement for Shinji, probably wanted a boy but when he saw how much of a girl Shinji was he figured, 'what the heck I'll go for a girl to be my child figure' and then he sends Shinji on the road."

"Don't insult Shinji," Rei said.

"Or maybe he didn't think he was good enough to be a father after his wife passed, so he sent Shinji away, and then he meets you, poor, alone and near emotionless Rei. Beneath all that cold personality he has that tiny piece of goodness in him, one that leads him to take pity on you and to treat you with kindness and care. I'm sure Gendo is a deeper guy than 'hoohoo, I'm the commander of Nerv, I maintain a constant cool pose and like to tilt my glasses up my nose, I also have an underling who questions my plans but inside doesn't really give a shit cause he's just my bitch."

"Stop talking!"

"He lost his wife, I've figured that much out, he probably loved her more than anything in the world, well boo fucking hoo. You see Rei, a man like Gendo Ikari wasn't worth regarding with anything but hatred from the get go, you know why? Because when his son, who he hasn't seen in years gets back and tells him 'you never wanted me around before' the best response he can give, the only thing he says to him is..."

"Get out!"

"Because now I have use for you, because now I have use for you, BECAUSE NOW I HAVE USE FOR YOU! Regardless of the feelings he may or may not be hiding for his son, as a grown middle aged man you do not treat your fourteen year old child like a coat, to put on when you're ready to wear it, or expect a service of him. Regardless of what he truly feels he has treated someone who should have been the most important person in his life, like a mere piece on a chest board, just like he's treating you Rei!"

"GET OUT!" Rei suddenly yelled.

Gekido stood up, smirking as he looked down at Rei.

"Figured there was a fire in there, I hope you see sense Rei, cause Haro's not the only one who likes you," Gekido smiled at the girl before walking to the door.

He strapped the duffel bag over his shoulder as he saw the security team begin to walk down the corridor.

"Fifteen minutes guys, come on, I could have raped, killed the girl and written her blood on the walls in that time," Gekido said before jumping over the railing.

He grabbed the railing on the floor below, and repeated the action with each floor, before landing on the roof of the truck the team had been in.

"Do your damn job," he said, raising a finger to the men in black before walking back down the road.

Inside the apartment, Rei looked at Rage and then picked up the protein bar Gekido had left. A growl came out of her stomach as she opened the wrapper. She took a bite, pausing as she tasted it.

"It tastes, good," she said.

"Rei-chan likes? Rei-chan likes?" Rage asked.

"I suppose, I do," Rei whispered as she continued to eat the bar.

* * *

After seeing their friends off at the airport, the Eva pilots spent their holiday the only way they could. Nerv had its own gym and swimming pool, one Rei and Asuka took full advantage of. Shinji however sat at the side, looking over his school work.

"What are you doing Shinji?" Asuka asked.

Shinji looked over to her, blushing because she was wearing her new swim gear.

"Basic physics," he said, trying to focus on the work as she leant over his shoulder.

"What's the topic?" she asked.

"Thermal expansion," Shinji said.

"Oh that's kids stuff, to put it in terms you'd understand things expand when they get hot, and shrink when they get cold, for example, if I were to warm up my breasts do you think they'd get bigger?" Asuka asked as she put her hands over her breasts.

"I-I don't think about that kind of stuff," Shinji said.

"What a boring guy," Asuka huffed.

"How do you know stuff like this and still get bad grades?" Shinji asked.

"It's not that I don't understand the topic, it's that I don't know what the questions are," Asuka said.

"You mean you can't read them?"

"No, I haven't learnt all the Kanji yet, I never learnt about them at college," Asuka said.

"You went to college?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, that's why I find the Japanese grading system so stupid, numerical grades," Asuka shook her head as she turned to the pool.

Shinji watched her leave, but his eyes drifted towards Rei. She was just getting out of the pool, and she too looked over at him. There seemed to be a spark in her eyes, she showed just a little more emotion than Shinji was used to.

"Hey Shinji," Asuka called to him. "Watch this," she dived into the pool, leaning her head back and doing a backstroke.

"Wow Shinji, you're pretty popular with the ladies," a voice said behind him.

Shinji yelped at Gekido's sudden appearance, causing the pilot to smirk.

"Come on, two cute girls in the pool and you aren't chasing them, that's an injustice," Gekido said as he picked Shinji up.

"What? Gekido what are you doing?" Shinji asked.

"Hey Asuka, INCOMING!" Gekido yelled.

Shinji and Asuka screamed as he was thrown into the pool. Asuka swum back, looking between Shinji and Gekido in anger. When Shinji came up for air he wildly splashed his arms about.

"G-Gekido, Asuka, help me, I can't swim," he said.

"WHAT! Oh shit, I'm sorry Shinji I didn't know," Gekido said.

"BAKA! Why did you come to the pool in the first place? Oh I get it, you want to perv up me and Wonder girl," Asuka said.

Without hesitating, Gekido jumped into the pool.

"Okay Shinji just calm down and look at my arms and legs, my position, this is what you do to float, kick with your legs and sweep your arms through the water," Gekido explained.

"Help me!" Shinji cried.

"I am helping you Shinji, to help yourself, you can do this go on," Gekido said.

"He's right pilot Ikari, you are capable of learning how to swim," Rei said.

After hearing the blue haired girls words, Shinji kicked with his legs and swept his hands across the surface of the water.

"That's it Shinji, great job," Gekido clapped his hands.

Asuka glared at Rei as she helped Shinji out of the water. She climbed out of the pool, just as Gekido lingered on the edge. He suddenly stopped, gritting his teeth together as his legs curled and twisted about.

"Oh god, no," he snarled.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"The synthetic skin on my legs, it must have broken, the water's damaging the circuitry, what does water do Shinji?" Gekido asked.

"It conducts electricity," Asuka said.

All three pilots screamed as Gekido yelled in agony, his body shaking and foam coming out of his mouth. He sunk into the water, his hand twitching before it went under.

"Oh no, oh no," Shinji gasped.

Suddenly, Gekido came up and yelled.

"BOO! You idiots, I fooled you all," he said.

"BAKA!" Asuka yelled, kicking water into Gekido's eye.

"Sore loser, oh shit," he muttered, putting a hand to his eye. "Damn it, I think the water has done something to the circuitry in my eye!"

"Stop it, we're not falling for it," Asuka said.

"No seriously, have a look," Gekido suddenly popped his eye out of his socket and offered it to Asuka.

The girl looked at the implant in horror before screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the volcano Mt Asama, Misato and Hyuga worked with the research team there to work out what they had found. Once they found out that an Angel was growing within the volcano, she immediately took command of the facility. Ordinarily, civilian contractors were prohibited from contacting the outside world. But Okina was no ordinary civilian, he was part of something so much more. He didn't have a traditional way of contacting the outside world either. As soon as Misato had arrived he had activated the radio in his shoe.

He transmitted everything Misato whispered to Hyuga back across the coast and into Tokyo-2. There a man in a black business suit exited his car and walked towards a park. A young man sat on the bench, wearing a beige suit and pair of shades over his eyes. His hair was a dark colour.

"Our contact in Mt Asama came through, it seems you were right, there is an angel there," the businessman said.

"I told you, they'll of course deploy Unit 02, it being the only one that can use the D-type equipment," the youth said.

"I see, should we begin the next step, or will they put an end to the entire world on this day?"

"Who knows, mistakes happen, right now we should act based on the assumption that they'll succeed, is it ready?" the youth asked.

"We are on schedule, but there's an unexpected kink in the plan," the businessman said.

"And what is that?"

"Our contacts in the Japanese navy took these pictures, it's what took down Gaghiel, later it assisted Units 01 and 02 in defeating Israfel," the businessman explained.

The photos he gave the youth were of the Purpose, both its jet form and mobile suit form.

"Well," the youth chuckled as he ripped the photos apart. "It seems the organisation isn't the only new player in Instrumentality, I look forward to meeting him, that is if Nerv can save us from Sandalphon!"

* * *

Gekido shook his head at the briefing the children had just received. Not only were they to capture an Angel in its original form, but to do so by diving into a volcano. Asuka of course was the first to volunteer, redundant considering her Eva was the only one that could use the equipment. Walking around Unit 02, Gekido ran his hand across the surface of the Type-D equipment. He could best describe it as a diving suit, or a fat suit.

"Combat under extreme environmental duress, bullshit, how the hell is the Eva supposed to hold a prog-knife without hands?" Gekido gave the claw like appendages on the suit a kick.

"NOOO!" he heard being yelled from the doorway.

Gekido turned and fell back, so shocked by what he saw. He then began to laugh, causing Asuka to grit her teeth together in fury. The heat resistant plug suit expanded instead of tightening around her body. Making it so that she could barely walk without losing her balance.

"Wow Asuka, when I said for you to gain a little weight that wasn't what I had in mind, I meant the Gina Carano kind of weight not the Melissa McCarthy kind," Gekido said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY!"

"You guys don't have them, Spy, The Heat, Fast and Furious 6 (any Fast and Furious film at that), Haywire? Freaking Deadpool? COME ON! Did every actor die in second impact?"

"It's bad enough I have to wear this ridiculous suit, now you put it on my Eva," Asuka said, turning to Ritsuko.

"This Type-D equipment is designed for combat under extreme environmental pressure, not high fashion," she said.

"I'm not doing it," the girl shook her head and turned towards the door.

"Oh, and I was looking forward to seeing you fight," Kaji said, standing at the railing overlooking the hanger.

"Kaji, no, I can't let you see me like this, OOOH!" Asuka screamed as Gekido tripped her up.

"Hey guys, check this out, a turtle, no wait it's a beach ball," Gekido chuckled as he rolled Asuka across the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" Asuka demanded.

"To the Eva of course, so you can save us all in the suit that's apparently been designed for combat," Gekido explained.

"I'm told you I'm not doing it," Asuka said.

"You're the only one who can Asuka, quit being so stuck up, sometimes the work is pretty dirty, just think yourself lucky it's not deep space," Gekido said.

"Why's that?"

"Cause if that shitty equipment fails at least the lava will kill you quickly, equipment failures in deep space? Waiting for your oxygen to run out is a pretty long way to die," Gekido explained.

After the crew loaded Asuka into the entry plug, Gekido put the collar of his helmet around Asuka's neck, adjusting it to fit her.

"The visibility is going to be pretty bad down there switch to the main camera and look through it with the visor up," Gekido said, tying Asuka's hair into a ponytail and activating the helmet.

"I don't need your help or your stupid helmet...HOW DO I GET IT OFF!" Asuka yelled, before the plug slid into the Eva.

Gekido walked away from Unit-02 with a smirk across his face. Kaji walked up to him, blinking in shock at the patch over his eye.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked.

"The pilots and I were having fun," Gekido shrugged his shoulders.

"You have some pretty intense views on fun," Kaji said.

"I know!"

"Aren't you joining the operation?" Kaji asked.

"The kids won't need my help for this, they're got everything they need, Asuka will be fine with Shinji supporting her," Gekido said.

"I agree, its best sometimes to let them stand on their own, you really do care about them don't you?"

"Well, I may be a dick, but I don't want kids dying if I can help them," Gekido said.

Kaji nodded his head, smiling as they both walked out of the hanger. Though Gekido wasn't going to deploy, he decided to still watch the battle. Kaji provided him with the perfect place to watch, from a cable car near Mt Asuma. It was clear Kaji was meeting some kind of spy contact, the woman with the puppy in her arms. Gekido held a pair of binoculars to his eye, looking towards the volcano.

"So Nerv sometimes draws from the money other people make?" Gekido asked.

"Nerv is pretty much the authority in Tokyo-3, we all work for them," the woman said.

"I had heard that, but I didn't realise their hold over everyone was that bad," Gekido said.

"Damages are repaired, taxes go up, equipment is deployed for operations, taxes go up, more advanced weaponry is developed, taxes go up, and so on so forth."

"Doesn't the Japanese government, or even the UN give Nerv a budget to work within?" Gekido asked.

"Actually not a lot of attention was given to Nerv when they first started up, people had barely heard of their precursor organisation Gehirn, when it became Nerv and started talking about how Angels were coming and that they were the only ones who could fight them, some people laughed at them, others took it seriously enough to prepare sensibly," the woman explained.

"Which one were you?"

"As a resident of Tokyo-3, I technically work for Nerv, especially considering the housing and schooling they provide my nephew, as well as paying family medical bills and what not."

Gekido lowered the binoculars and looked back at the woman.

"Wait go through that with me again, how old is your nephew and why are Nerv paying for his medical bills?" he asked.

"He lives with me, and I only make enough money to go by," she said.

"What happened?" Gekido asked.

"My sister died when he was really young, not long after that his father disappeared. I raise him and my children with an allowance from Nerv," the woman explained.

"How old is he?" Gekido put a hand to his chin as he looked out of the window.

"Fourteen," she said.

"Which class is he in?" Gekido narrowed his eyes as he asked the question.

"2-A," the woman said, looking at Gekido, confused as he squeezed his binoculars.

'Definitely something you're going to be looking into Gekido,' he and Kaji thought, the latter with a smirk on his face.

Gekido looked through the binoculars again, this time focusing on a hill near the volcano. He looked at a young boy sitting on one of the rocks, looking down at the Nerv operation. The boy was probably within Shinji's age group, he even wore a similar school uniform on top of an orange undershirt. His skin was also quite pale, and Gekido could swear the boy had red eyes and grey hair. He widened his eye as the boy looked in his direction and smiled.

'Okay, that's not at all creepy,' Gekido thought.

Refocusing his attention on the volcano, Gekido tapped the sides of the binoculars, zooming in on the cable Nerv was using. They were beginning to reel something up now.

* * *

Asuka Langley Soryu was hot, but her visibility was much better than she thought it would be. Gekido's helmet even highlighted the Angel, making it easier for her to trap it in the magnetic cage. The plan fell apart however as the Angel began to grow. Asuka cursed in German as the creature broke free, then gasped at its full size. Even more disturbing was the fact that as it grew, the Angel made crying sounds like a baby. Squeezing the controls tightly, Asuka kicked away from the Angel, swinging back slightly as it began to swim through the lava.

"It can survive the heat and pressure of the volcano," Ritsuko said.

"Yeah cause it burning up in the volcano would be too easy," Gekido said over the radio.

"Gekido, how are you here?" Asuka asked.

"There's a radio built into my helmet, I turned it on when I gave it to you."

"You've been spying on the operation?" Misato asked.

"Duh!"

"I don't have time for this, send me down a Prog-knife now," Asuka said.

"Asuka, that thing's hide is built to survive the heat down there," Gekido said.

"So?" Asuka asked as the Angel began to approach.

"Figure it out Miss 'I graduated with a physics degree'!"

Asuka looked up, spotting the falling Prog-knife Shinji had dropped in for her. Both Shinji and her grit their teeth together as the weapon slowly came down. The Angel however was much quicker. Slamming into Asuka and slamming its mouth again the Eva's helmet.

"Come on, fall faster," Asuka begged.

She bought up both arms, attempting to push the Angel back as it dragged its claws against the Eva's armour. It pierced some of the coolant tanks, increasing the heat inside the Eva. Asuka looked up again and reached for the Prog-knife.

"NO!" she yelled, as the Angel rocked the Eva.

Suddenly, a bright yellow beam came down from the sky, sweeping through the lava and slamming into Sandolphon. Again Sandolphon cried like a baby, taking advantage of the creatures pain, Asuka grabbed the knife at the last second and grinded it against Sandolphon's hide.

"Scheisse, I hate it when Gekido's right," Asuka snarled.

She yelled as she continued grinding the blade against the Angel. Sandolphon ripped off the Eva's leg and cut the Umbilical cable. Asuka slammed Unit 02's arm into Sandolphon's face and held it back, tentacles wrapping across its body. The tentacles near the pierced coolant however grew brittle and cracked.

"You know to beat this thing Asuka, the answers already in your mind, just take one moment to calm down," Gekido said.

"Remember thermal expansion," Shinji said.

"EUREKA!" Gekido yelled.

"Divert internal coolant pressure to coolant hose three," Asuka commanded.

The Nerv support crew followed the command, and Asuka proceeded to disconnect the pipe from the coolant. She sprayed the coolant fluid across Sandalphon's body. Its hide began to grow more and more brittle, even under the magma. Asuka ejected the Eva's left hand D-type equipment, gritting her teeth together as she felt the Eva's pain, bubbles rising from her hand as the Eva's armour burned. She threw the progressive knife to her left hand, holding it in stabbing grip.

"EAT THIS ARSCHLOCH!" Asuka yelled.

She shoved the knife through Sandolphon's chest, piercing the core. As the angel died, Asuka shoved the body back into the magma. She looked up towards the surface, smiling in relief. Then she saw the umbilical cable.

"The umbilical cables been damaged, it can't handle the weight," Ritsuko said, panicking.

"Pull Unit 02 up quicker," Misato said.

"It's too late!"

"ASUKA!" Gekido yelled as the cable snapped.

Unit 02 fell, but stopped falling just as quickly. Asuka looked up and saw Unit 01, holding both ends of the umbilical cable as it continued to pull them up. Gekido lowered his head and sighed in relief.

"Good save Shinji," he said.

"Shinji," Asuka muttered, a warm smile then crossed her face. "Show off!"

Gekido put his radio away and looked up at the sky. He remembered the direction, colour and speed of the beam.

'Damn it, why couldn't you just stay put?' he wondered.

* * *

Later that day, Misato made good on a promise she had made to Shinji and Asuka. Gekido joined them, bringing along a package from Kaji.

"Special and very weird delivery from god's gift to women," Gekido said, smirking as Misato glared.

The package suddenly burst open, revealing Pen Pen.

"The hot springs are that way," Shinji said.

The penguin ran out of sight faster than the humans could keep up with. Gekido blinked as Asuka walked up to him, giving him his collar back.

"Was it useful?" he asked.

"No, not one bit," Asuka huffed.

"You are a bad liar," Misato and Shinji said.

Asuka blushed as she glared at both of them. She then paused at Gekido patted her head.

"Great job today Asuka, you really came through, perhaps if Shinji succeeds in learning how to swim, I could take you two and Rei scuba diving," Gekido explained.

A fearful expression suddenly crossed Asuka's face as she raised her hands.

"Oh no, I have had enough of diving to last one lifetime, no thanks," she said.

Misato and Gekido then both laughed, whilst Shinji blinked in confusion. Both pairs went to their respective sides of the hot springs. Pen Pen was already in the male section, floating above the water. Gekido took a seat, leaning against some of the rocks. He looked up at the blood red sky, an effect from the sunset. A smile crossed his face as he heard the girls playing a trick on Shinji (or where they?) Shinji listened to the, and when some thermal expansion occurred in him, Gekido quickly averted his eyes.

"Shinji I would sit down if I were you," he said.

Shinji looked at Gekido for a moment, and then at Pen Pen, who was staring at his groin. He yelped sinking back under the water and blushing.

"Thermal expansion, how embarrassing," he muttered.

He looked towards Gekido as he climbed out, gasping at the multitude of horrific scars across his body.

_Fate Stay Night UBW OST-This Illusion_

"There's a battle behind each one you know," Gekido said.

"Can you tell me about them?" Shinji asked.

"You want to know about the wars I've fought in back home?" Gekido asked.

"I'm sorry," Shinji lowered his head as Gekido got back in the water.

"Don't be, you get to ask questions, you're a kid, one on my arm, gunshot wound during a fire fight, missing my vital nerves by a few inches. Burns on the front side are from an explosion in a mobile suit, enough damage got through the cockpit to hit me, but luckily I shot the bastard down and got the hell out of the fight. I was stupid enough to use my hand to try and stop a knife, it still itches and aches too sometimes, the burns on my back? Explosion, not during a battle, just an accident during mobile suit repairs, got off easy compared to a few others," Gekido explained.

"You've endured so much pain," Shinji said.

"Yeah, some of them still hurt," Gekido said.

"So why do you keep fighting?" Shinji asked.

"A long time ago, fighting was all I wanted to do, fighting was all I knew how to do," Gekido said as he leant his head back. "My past is a blank page, no memories of a childhood, no recollection of a name other than the ones I've been given."

Asuka and Misato both leant against their wall, listening to the man speak.

"One man gave me kindness and family, the other gave me purpose, or rather he put a gun in my hand and told me to fight. What we fought for didn't matter, because we realised that neither side in any war was wrong. And even when one side proved to be correct, they still weren't right. I fought on, with groups, alone, I didn't care about the ideologies of any of them. I thought some people were naive, how can anyone live for peace and yet fight? how can force be used to stop conflicts?"

"Trying to follow these ideologies however led me to the beginning of a journey to find my past. Someone told me that I was simply a construct, created to fight, others told me I was the only one who could unlock the secrets of a conspiracy that had consumed my world, and others called me an abomination, a mistake that shouldn't have been given life. Whatever the case, I realised that that was my fight, to unlock the truth, to keep going forward, to keep living and fighting."

"Even if others called me a hypocrite or a machine, I decided to keep moving, because I knew I wasn't a mistake!"

_End track_

* * *

**Nerv-HQ, Committee meeting room**

Gendo and Fuyutsuki sat within the centre human instrumentality committee. Otherwise known as the inner circle of Seele, the committee members were unseen, represented only by the Monoliths bearing the Seele symbol, a snake curled into the outline of an apple, with seven eyes around it. The only committee members Gendo had actually met was the Chairman of the committee, Lorenz Keel of Germany. He was the one who spoke most often for them, and the true mastermind behind the project.

"The operation did not go as planned, but at least you were able to avoid another incident," Keel said.

"Yes, but despite the clear absence of Gekido Kuzunagi, the second child clearly received aid," Gendo said.

"Explain Gendo."

"I would rather show," Gendo smirked.

An image appeared before the Monoliths.

"It appears Gekido Kuzunagi has not been entirely honest with us."

The photo showed the Purpose in the air, aiming its rifle down at Mt. Asama.

Next Chapter 7: The day one rose

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, things get tough for Gekido next time, as the mysterious new players of Instrumentality make a reappearance, just as power in Nerv shuts down and Gekido is taken in for questioning.


End file.
